


Insomnia

by LeilaHuang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaHuang/pseuds/LeilaHuang





	1. Chapter 1

Eduardo在黑暗中睁着眼睛，门外的嘈杂声渐渐消失了，在那些人互道晚安后，虫鸣成了他唯一能听到的声音。  
他翻了个身，身下的床单干净柔软，被子妥帖地包裹着他的身体，他应该感到舒适温暖，尤其是在奔波了一整天又淋了一场大雨之后。  
虫鸣声弱了，Eduardo依旧维持着同一个姿势，看到窗外亮起微光。

“Wardo……你还好吗？”  
他的肩膀被谁轻轻拍了一下。Eduardo眨眨眼睛，迟疑地转过头，看到Dustin单手托着电脑，一脸担忧，另一只手小心翼翼地搭在他的肩上。  
“我很好。”他对Dustin笑了笑，“为什么这么问？”  
红发男孩的视线扫过他浓重的黑眼圈和倦怠的双眼，张开嘴似乎想说些什么，但最终却只是收回搭在他肩上的手，局促地扯扯袖子，小声说了句“没什么”。  
Eduardo给了他一个微笑。他昨晚和Mark的争吵无疑波及到了其他人，至少今早有不少人看他的眼神就像看一个会喷火的怪物，而他甚至都不认识他们。连Dustin对他也不如往常那样亲昵。  
Dustin走后，Eduardo继续放任自己坐在沙发上发呆。  
他几乎一夜没有合眼，现在也没有感觉到丝毫睡意。Mark和其他人在另一个房间里建造他们的王国，他能隐约听到敲击键盘的声音和偶尔不知道谁说出的一两句话。  
Sean Parker几乎睡到中午才起床。他昨天也是最晚睡的一个，他的房间就在Eduardo的隔壁，Eduardo记得隔壁房门发出声响的时候他顺便看了一下手机上的时间，凌晨四点二十八分。卷发男人戴着一副眼镜，只穿了一条运动裤，赤着脚走到厨房觅食，转身撞上Eduardo的视线时懒洋洋地扬起手打了个招呼。  
Eduardo闭上眼睛。虽然Sean的身材不错，但他现在最不需要的就是看到那张脸。  
Sean不以为然地耸耸肩，叼着吐司切片坐在棕发青年身边，故意把咀嚼的声音提高到任何一个文明人都忍受不了的地步。这很幼稚，他知道，可他就是不喜欢坐在他身边的这个小少爷每每望向他时，脸上挂着的不赞同的表情。  
直到他解决完早饭起身离开，Eduardo都没有睁开眼睛。他就这么安安静静地靠在沙发上，寂静得仿佛没有生命。

第二个夜晚，他依旧失眠。前一晚淋雨产生的寒意似乎还滞留在身体里，Eduardo试着蜷缩起来让自己温暖一点，并没有什么用。  
隔壁的Sean不知道在发什么神经，高声唱着一首听不出歌词和旋律的歌。  
Eduardo努力环抱着自己，下巴抵在膝盖上。  
他依旧觉得冷。  
白天，Mark把所有人召集在一起，Eduardo没记住他在会议开始时说了些什么，他在Mark毫无起伏的声音中再次迷失了思绪，等他回过神来，Mark已经停止了他滔滔不绝的演讲，一双蓝眼睛不满地盯着他最好朋友的脸。事实上，所有人都在用不满的眼神看着他，除了Sean Parker，那个混蛋看上去因为Eduardo的窘境开心极了。  
Eduardo挺直脊背，用漫不经心的语气道了个歉。

第三个夜晚，Eduardo跟着其他人来到一家酒吧，没有人管他们是不是已经满二十一岁，一群年轻人簇拥着Mark，他们的王，面前摆满了各种酒。  
Eduardo独自一人躲在角落里，无视了穿着暴露的女服务生的主动示好，要了这家酒吧能提供给他的最烈的酒，一杯一杯不要命似的往喉咙里灌。如果不是Sean搂着一个女孩的腰从他身边路过，他十有八九会在今晚死于酒精中毒。  
“看我发现了什么，一只迷路的小斑比。”那个轻佻的声音在耳边响起的时候，Eduardo呻吟了一声捂住额头，整个世界都在和他作对。  
他只是该死的想好好睡上一觉。  
Sean按住他伸向另一杯酒的手，对着同他一起的女孩耳语几句，女孩咯咯笑着，拽住Sean的衣领给了他一个火辣的吻。她离开后，Sean坐到Eduardo身边，把所有还装有液体的酒杯通通挪到桌子另一边。做完这些，他双手抱胸，看着Eduardo的眼神就像看一只发疯的猴子：“Eduardo，你究竟有什么问题？”  
棕发青年撑着额头，眼中的Sean Parker变成了长着三只眼睛四条手臂的怪物，他的头疼得像被一千头大象踩过，但酒精只麻痹了他的视线，他的大脑依旧清醒得让人绝望。  
“别管我。”他嘟哝着，试图去够桌子另一边的酒杯。  
他的手再一次被Sean拦下来。  
“听着，我不管你在发什么疯——嗷——那是我的手，快松口！”  
好不容易把手从Eduardo口中抢救下来，Sean盯着手背上明晃晃的牙印沉默许久，最终叹了口气。  
试图跟一个小醉鬼讲道理的他也挺可笑的。  
Sean自认不是个好人，但也没坏到能眼睁睁看一个还算熟悉的人把自己喝到吐血。他挠了挠自己一头卷毛，站起来，对趴在桌子上的Eduardo伸出手：“来吧，我开车送你回去。”

Sean半拖半抱地把醉鬼拽上楼，手下的身体热得要命，即使隔着两人身上好几层衣物，Sean也能清晰地感受到那股热度。好在Eduardo还算乖巧，任由他扔上床，因为醉酒而通红的脸颊在凉爽的枕头上蹭了蹭，一双湿漉漉的焦糖色眼睛看着把他送回来的男人，却没什么焦距。  
这情景处处透露着古怪。  
好人做到底。Sean替Eduardo脱了外套和鞋子，又接了杯水放到床头。说起醉酒，恐怕没多少人会比他更有经验。  
在他要转身离开时，从衣袖那里传来的阻力让Sean不由挑起了眉毛。  
几根纤长的手指从被子下面伸出来，怯怯的，顽固的，揪扯着那片薄薄的布料。Sean的视线从那几根手指转回到床上那人的脸上，青年还睁着眼睛，红润的唇微微张开，像一条不小心跳到岸上的失水的鱼。  
他眼睛下浓重的阴影和此时的神情让Sean暂时忘了对这个小少爷的反感。  
“你想要什么，Eduardo？”他凑近了问。  
“我想……好好睡一觉……Sean……”如果不是他离得如此近，他一定听不清Eduardo这样含糊的声音。  
“那就好好睡一觉。”  
他的手指被掰开，唯一可以当做依靠的那根拽在手心的稻草被抽走，Sean把Eduardo的手塞回被子里，离开时还替他关上灯。  
“晚安，Eduardo。”  
青年缩在被子里大口呼吸着，过多的酒精摄入让他觉得身体要烧起来，可他的心还是冷的，他烦躁地踢开被子，看着空白的天花板。  
他不该留在这里。就算是回到嘈杂的纽约，每天挤十个小时的地铁，也比留在这里要好。  
Eduardo捂住胸口。  
他想要好好睡一觉。


	2. Chapter 2

在黑暗中很难感觉到时间的流逝，至少在Sean跌跌撞撞地推开他卧室的房门时，Eduardo并不知道从这个男人送他回来到现在究竟过了多久。  
伴随着Sean的脚步声而来的还有刺鼻的酒气和隐隐约约甜腻的香水味。  
他应该是回到酒吧里纵情享受了一整晚，Eduardo好奇他为什么没有带一个女人回来，或者，他为什么还会回来，毕竟据Eduardo对他的了解，Sean不像是那种睡过后就把女方扔在一边的人。这不利于他花花公子的名声，更不利于下一次发展“亲密关系”。  
裹在身上的被子被掀了起来，突如其来的冷意让Eduardo蜷缩得更紧了。  
“走开，Sean。”  
男人显然没听进他的话，他打了个呵欠，在下一秒直挺挺地一头栽倒在他身上。  
Eduardo没来得及做出反应就被压了个正着，扑鼻而来的酒精和香水混合在一起的味道让他皱紧了眉头。他努力伸展身体，试着把压在背上的Sean推到一边。  
并且可悲地失败了。  
Sean简直像一座快要喷发的小型火山，沉重又温暖得过分，他蹭着Eduardo的头发，顺便把贴在唇边的耳朵含进嘴里，舌头顺着耳廓舔了舔。  
“别乱动，甜心。”他含糊地说，“我太醉了，没力气应付你的热情。”  
Eduardo在耳朵被咬住的那一瞬忘了自己该说什么，他的身体僵硬着，之前喝过的酒仿佛同时在他的胃里炸裂开，温暖和眩晕一起涌上他疲惫不堪的大脑。  
他唯一自由的右手抓着枕头，眼睛茫然地睁着，不知所措。  
Sean“啧”了一声，伸出一条手臂搂住他的腰，带着两人翻了个身。  
“你抱起来真舒服，宝贝儿。”说完这句话，他终于放过了青年被舔咬得通红的耳朵，手却不安分地探到对方臀部捏了一把。  
Eduardo被困在Sean的怀里，忙于应付混沌的大脑而无暇顾及自己刚刚莫名其妙被占了便宜。  
他微弱的挣扎被尽数压下，最终被彻底困住，动弹不得。  
肢体愈发沉重。他的脸被迫贴在男人的颈部，呼吸着对方身上称不上令人愉悦的气息。  
这本不应该，可他觉得，自己终于安全了。  
被禁锢在一个温暖的囚笼中，Eduardo坠入梦里。

Sean醒来时并没有在第一时间发现什么异常。  
尚未睁开双眼，他先是本能地收紧双臂，埋首于怀里那人的发丝里深深吸了一口气。  
通常他能闻到花香，草莓或是柑橘这样甜蜜的气息。  
可今天他只闻到酒精的味道，掺杂着微弱到几乎消失的薄荷味。  
看来他们昨天都喝了不少，一般来讲，这等同于持续整夜的疯狂性爱马拉松，他昨天一定很享受，可惜的是他被酒精浸过的大脑没办法立刻把细节提供给他。  
Sean拢起放在对方臀上的手指，为那富有弹性的手感呻吟出声。  
她一定棒透了。  
不管对方长什么样子，Sean迫不及待地想要和她再来一场。  
不过……  
Sean困惑地把那团手感极佳的臀肉握在手里揉了又揉。  
为什么她还穿着衣服？  
他不情愿地睁开眼睛，然后险些在下一秒跌下床去。  
谁能告诉他为什么他会和Eduardo Saverin在一张床上！

Sean松开绕在青年身上的手臂，小心翼翼地向后挪了一寸。  
感谢上帝，穿着衣服的不只Eduardo Saverin一个。  
这个来自巴西的富家小少爷即使在睡梦中也皱着眉头，头发散乱，鼻尖和眼角都泛着红，失去了平日里的神采，他看上去像是委屈极了，可怜兮兮地蜷缩着身体，似乎维持着这个不舒服的姿势被Sean抱了一整晚。  
Sean木着一张脸，再向后挪一寸，又一寸，然后——成功掉下了床。  
他惊慌地爬起来后才发现这不是他的房间。  
盘腿坐在地毯上，Sean揪着自己一头卷毛，拼命回想昨晚发生了什么。  
他送Eduardo回来——回酒吧——看上一个顺眼的姑娘——一边喝酒一边听对方吐了整整三小时关于她男朋友的苦水。  
Sean搓了搓自己的脸。  
他就知道温柔知心的角色不适合他，而强行扮演不适合他的角色一定会带来灾难。  
比如眼下。  
面无表情地站起来，替Eduardo重新盖上被子，走出去，关门。Sean做完这些后自我催眠这件事从没发生过，他一个直男抱着另一个男人睡了一晚还觉得对方屁股手感不错什么的，赶快忘掉。  
希望Eduardo Saverin也这么想。

问题是，Sean看不出Eduardo究竟在想什么。  
青年的脸色比前一天好了不少，却依然像一缕游魂一样没有存在感。Sean唯一一次在白天看到他时，他仍旧呆坐在沙发上。Sean试着对他露出微笑——他不是心虚，绝对不是——Eduardo眨眨眼睛，然后出神一般愣愣地望着他。  
没有以往的敌意，就只是……迷茫。  
他一定不知道，当他坐在阳光里，他的眼睛会像揉进了金子一样闪闪发亮。  
Sean被这念头吓了一跳，他摇摇头，从冰箱里拿出几罐红牛。  
那群年轻人正需要这个。


	3. Chapter 3

就在Sean几乎把那个小小的意外忘得差不多的时候，Eduardo Saverin再次让他乱了阵脚。  
棕发青年敲开门后像根木头一样杵在他的床前，抿着嘴唇，一言不发。顺带一提，现在是凌晨三点多，而距意外发生已经过了四天。  
Eduardo还穿着他日常的西装，看上去一点也不像就寝的人。Sean将他从头到脚打量一遍，目光在对方浓重的黑眼圈和苍白的脸色上稍作停留。  
初次面见时对他抱有敌意却富有生机的那名青年似乎消失了，留下的就只剩下一副即将腐败的驱壳。Sean取下头上的耳机随手丢在床上，微弱的音乐声依然从那里传出来，嘈杂的重金属摇滚果不其然地让富家小少爷皱起眉头，这样才稍微唤醒了一点曾经Eduardo的影子。  
“你想要什么，Eduardo？”他一向是打破沉默的那个人。  
青年迟钝地抬头看向他，动作迟缓犹如一个八九十岁油尽灯枯的老人。  
“我——”两片原本丰润的唇颤抖着张开却又再次陷入无声，Eduardo怔怔地站着，眼睛似乎在看着Sean的脸，又似乎在凝视着更远的地方。  
“我不知道。”他垂下眼，给出了这么一个令人恼火的答案。  
Sean不认为这样简单的一句话能够成在凌晨三点骚扰别人的理由：“我不这么想。”他干脆地反驳说，“给我一个你在这里的理由，否则就离开，我还有工作要做。”  
Eduardo明显瑟缩了一下。  
他有什么地方不对劲。Sean的直觉告诉他，从出现在加州的第一天起，Eduardo Saverin的某个地方就出了问题。他的体内像是有一行输错的代码，使他整个人的运行出现失误，而且越来越严重。  
Sean并不是很在意出现在Eduardo身上的代码运行错误，但看在他看起来这么可怜的份上，Sean决定预支一下下个月的同情心，于是他放柔了声音，用上专门在酒吧哄骗女孩子的温柔腔调：“你还好吗？”  
问出这句话的同时Sean对自己翻了个白眼，长了眼睛的人都能看出来青年现在的状态简直糟透了。他几乎能肯定对方的回答绝对是条件反射一般的“我很好”。  
出乎意料的是，Eduardo竟然轻轻摇了摇头。  
“我不这么觉得。”他单薄的身体晃了晃，Sean下意识地伸出手——但青年很快稳住了身体，他伸出的手尴尬地停留在半空。  
两人都低头看向那只手。这场面甚至有些滑稽。  
Sean咳了一声，若无其事地把手收回来，插到裤兜里。  
Eduardo再次抬起头看他的时候显得比刚才更加憔悴。他像是用尽了最后一丝伪装的力气，连刚才仅剩的一点活力也被从身体里抽出。  
“Sean，”他扶着墙，声音颤抖着，“我想好好睡一觉。”  
然后他昏了过去。

Sean吓得险些像个十岁的小女孩一样尖叫出声，他上前一步将青年瘫软的身体抱在怀里，又赶紧将他安置在自己的床上。就在他要去拿起桌上的手机拨打急救电话的时候，有什么东西缠上了他的衣袖。  
Eduardo的手指。  
这场景似曾相识。  
Sean没能像上次那样挣脱开，青年握住那片布料的力道大得惊人。  
“别离开……” Eduardo的眼睛紧紧闭着，他蜷缩着身子，努力将Sean的衣袖拽向自己心脏的位置。  
“好了好了别再拽了，我不走。”Sean心疼自己被拽的变形的衣服，这是他最喜欢的一件T恤。  
Eduardo安静下来，送开Sean的衣袖，转而摸索着握住Sean的手，那只刚刚还试图接住他的手。  
他把头在温暖的掌心蹭了蹭，嘴角挂上一丝微笑。  
Sean看着睡得香甜的Eduardo哭笑不得。  
这个家伙在凌晨三点多闯进他的房间，说了不到二十个字，霸占了他的床，还似乎把他当成了某种安抚玩具。  
他把Eduardo推到床的内侧，勉强在空出来的地方躺下，关上台灯，对着天花板长长地叹了口气。

这是Sean Parker和Eduardo Saverin第二次睡在一起。

 

Sean睁开眼时很是惆怅。  
他们两个的姿势和五天前的早上简直一模一样。Eduardo Saverin蜷缩着身体被他抱在怀里，表情倒不像当时那样苦闷，反而是十分放松的，眉眼舒展，长长的眼睫几乎要戳到Sean的脸上。  
怀里的青年的确长了张不错的脸，可即使是他最喜欢的长相甜美身材火辣的姑娘也不见得在共度一夜后有这样的待遇。  
Sean不喜欢在睡觉时和别人有太多肢体接触，他讨厌那种束缚感。更何况Eduardo抱起来并没有那么舒服，他现在太瘦了，Sean觉得自己的肋骨被硌得有点疼。  
难不成他真的有当基佬的潜质？  
他被这念头吓了一跳，但同时也觉得没那么糟糕。  
至少男人的屁股摸起来也不错。  
Sean一边沉思，一边用没被握住的那只手揉了一把青年挺翘的屁股。


	4. Chapter 4

这次Sean没有逃走。这是他的房间他的床，Eduardo才是那个拉住他不放的入侵者。他自觉占理，反倒是好奇Eduardo醒来发现两个人这样亲密的姿势后会是什么反应。  
他抱着青年，无聊地开始数他有多少根睫毛。  
门外渐渐响起人声，声音不大，却像恼人的蚊虫一样持续不断地骚扰着耳朵。Sean皱起眉，疑惑Eduardo为什么还没有醒。  
毕竟对方看起来并不是一个会赖床睡懒觉的人。  
他捏捏青年的鼻尖，然后被青年皱起鼻子的样子逗得差点笑出声来。  
Sean打给Eduardo Saverin的印象分并不高，虽然他的确有一张称得上漂亮的脸，但摆出的对Sean显而易见的的厌恶姿态实在太难让人忽视。倒是如今这副在他怀里缩成一团的脆弱模样看起来更让他喜欢。  
玩心大起的Sean仿佛寻到了什么好玩的玩具，揉揉他的头发拉拉他的耳朵，还对着Eduardo浓密的睫毛吹了口气——作为没数清有多少根的小小报复。  
长长的睫毛颤了颤，Sean察觉到怀里人的细微动作，迅速闭上眼睛装作熟睡的样子。  
就算Eduardo的尖叫把屋顶掀翻他也不会觉得惊讶。  
可青年只是舒展开自己蜷起来的身体，更亲密地缩向他的怀里。他依然没有松开Sean的手，那只手被夹在两人身体中间，几乎能感受到两侧传来的不同的心跳声。  
Sean的心跳比Eduardo的要快很多。当Eduardo调整好姿势后呼吸声再次变得平缓的时候，Sean暗暗松了口气。  
尖叫的人差点变成他。  
他心有余悸地睁开眼睛，盯着青年熟睡的侧脸，眼下浓重的黑影缓和了一点，但看起来仍让人觉得忧心。  
手臂迟疑地搭上Eduardo腰间，Sean沉默地看了他一会儿，最终还是决定闭上眼睛，和他一起睡去。

Sean记得自己做了很多光怪陆离的梦，梦里很多人，有新认识的Mark和Dustin等人，有他许久未见的父母，也有些生活中匆匆一瞥、面目模糊的路人。但只有Eduardo的那张脸他记得最为清楚。被众人背对着，脸上挂着不知所措的表情。  
他以旁观者的角度看着被忽视的Eduardo，觉得胸口压了一块重石般隐隐作痛。这种感觉一直持续到Sean再次睁开眼睛。  
Eduardo趴在他的身上，腰腹和他紧贴着，头垂落在他的肩窝。Sean的手臂还搂在他的腰际，和温暖的皮肤只隔了一层薄薄的衬衫。  
长长地呼出一口气，Sean算是明白了梦中沉闷压迫的感觉从何而来。  
Eduardo用他听不懂的语言——葡萄牙语，他猜——在他耳边呢喃了几句，湿热的吐息扫在他耳边有些痒。  
窗帘的隔光效果很好，但即使如此，还是有几缕阳光透过边缘的缝隙照进来，虽不足以照亮整个房间，昏暗的光线却使气氛变得暧昧朦胧，再加上他们分享了一整晚的体温和交错的肢体，的确是很适合……发生点什么。  
“Sean！已经下午两点半了！你要睡到什么时候！”有人站在他的房间外面，把门砸的震天响，“快点起床！网站出了点问题，我们需要你！！！”  
原本乖顺地趴在他身上的Eduardo像受到惊吓的小鹿一样浑身一颤，猛地抬起头，视线和Sean猝不及防地撞在一起，暖棕色的双眼睁的大大的，里面还带着些惊慌失措。  
Sean慢吞吞地抬起搂在他腰上的手，挠了挠自己的卷毛。不管门外站的是谁，他都有黑了对方的手机然后把对方的裸照发到所有联系人的冲动。  
“你可以在这里再休息一会儿，”他把呆愣着的Eduardo从自己身上搬运到床上，顺便给他盖上被子，“等我回来的时候，我们谈一谈。”

Dustin在门外等得正不耐烦，看到Sean后也只是随便提了一句：“Mark需要你。”  
Sean猜测刚才砸门和大喊也是他出于故意。作为Mark和Eduardo的两个共同的朋友，Chris情绪内敛，见到他会礼节性问候，而Dustin，他的举动和话语中的火药味实在太难让人忽视。Sean有点恶意地想知道如果Dustin看到Eduardo趴在他的身上睡觉会是什么反应。  
“你知道Eduardo究竟出了什么问题吗？”在去往Mark房间的路上，Sean随口问道。  
红发青年停下脚步。  
“什么意思？Wardo有什么问题吗？”Dustin询问，他脸上的关切不像是假的。  
Sean回想起Eduardo苍白的脸色和明显的黑眼圈，再看看一脸焦急的Dustin，皱起眉。他就知道这中间有什么不对。  
“他能有什么问题。”Sean耸耸肩，转过身把Dustin甩在身后，“你才是他的好朋友，应该比我更清楚。”

解决Mark的问题用的时间比预想得要长，当Sean终于从Mark的房间出来时，已经是晚餐时间了。  
按揉着不适的胃部，Sean溜到厨房，失望地发现冰箱里只剩下红牛，面包等能果腹的食物早就被宅男们消耗得一干二净，而他现在连走到最近的餐馆的力气都没了，无奈之下，他只能掏出手机叫外卖，然后拖着虚浮的脚步回到房间里。  
Eduardo居然还在那里等他。  
床被收拾得整整齐齐，Eduardo正坐在他的椅子上，见到他进门后立刻站起身，神情局促。  
昨晚拉着我一起睡的时候怎么不见你这么不自在。  
不过至少他回自己房间换了一套衣服。Sean扫了一眼他身上穿的另一套休闲西装，再瞅瞅自己皱巴巴的T恤和牛仔裤，翻了个白眼。  
Eduardo又不是他要泡的妞，在意这个干什么。  
“希望你还没吃晚餐，”他有气无力地大字型摊在床上，“我叫的食物有点多。”

“那是什么东西？”Sean拿着一角海鲜披萨，看着Eduardo面前的速食餐盒像见到了鬼。  
“黑豆饭。”Eduardo用勺子舀起几粒黑豆，面上的表情柔和了不少，“我以为这是你点的？”  
“我只是跟他们说来点巴西人喜欢吃的东西。”Sean咬了口披萨，含糊不清地回答。  
“我已经很久没吃过了。”Eduardo露出一个怀念的微笑，“小时候家里的保姆经常给我们做这个。你……想尝尝吗？”  
Sean瞪着餐盒里黑乎乎的饭，虽然香气很诱人，他还是果断拒绝了。  
狼吞虎咽地解决掉披萨，Sean无聊地托着腮，看Eduardo吃饭。  
虽说和Sean一样饿了一整天，但Eduardo的用餐礼仪仍然无可挑剔。他对待食物的态度简直像是在举行什么庄重的仪式。  
Sean按捺着性子等他吃完，又看他把餐盒丢到垃圾桶里顺便擦掉桌子上残留的油渍，等他忙完这一切才坐直了身子，翘起一条腿，露出他用来哄骗小姑娘的高深莫测的笑容：  
“现在，让我们好好谈谈。”


	5. Chapter 5

听完Eduardo的叙述，Sean的第一反应是眼前这人在耍他。  
“你最近失眠这一点我相信，可和我在一起才能睡着？你说真的？”Sean几乎要笑出声，什么时候他Sean Parker竟然成了Eduardo Saverin的安全港？他相信Facebook所有人都会因为这个笑话笑上整整一年。  
Eduardo坐在他对面，胸口剧烈起伏着，愤怒和失望一起涌上心头。他厌恶Sean的原因多半在此：Sean Parker永远不会顾及别人的感情，他只说他想说的，只做他想做的，就像他随随便便就抢走了Mark的注意力和其他人的好感，只剩下Eduardo一个孤单绝望地留在原地。  
他也厌恶如今向Sean求助的自己。  
“是真的。”Eduardo闭上眼睛，深深吸一口气。  
“可你根本不需要我，不是吗？”Sean不以为然地挥挥手，“你需要的只是安全感，只是一个陪在你身边的人，不是Sean Parker。”  
而且他说话该死地直接。  
Sean还在喋喋不休：“为什么不去找你的Mark一起睡呢？还有Dustin和Chris？至少Chris不会拒绝你，毕竟……”他摸摸下巴，露出一个暧昧的笑容。  
“Chris和我是朋友。”  
“可我和你连朋友也不是，为什么你要来找我求助？”  
Eduardo咬住嘴唇，他已经开始后悔自己的决定了。  
“哦……”Sean像是突然想明白了什么，Dustin困惑的神情在他眼前一闪而过，“他们伤了你的心。”  
Sean向后靠坐在椅子上，看向棕发青年的目光里多了几分了然：“你究竟对他们有多失望，Eduardo。”  
够了。Eduardo暗自握紧了拳头。他不需要听这些废话。  
“这场对话没有发生过。”他站起身，扭头要走。  
他的拳头被Sean握住，温暖的、属于另一个人的体温传递到他的皮肤，Eduardo僵住了，他的整个人像被按了暂停键，没有回头，也没有继续向前。  
“干嘛这么急着走，我又没说不帮你。”Sean嘟囔着，听起来倒像是他更委屈些。  
Eduardo没说话，小鹿一样的眼睛里泛着红丝，面色也是苍白的，唇紧紧抿在一起，他总是这样，可他越是想表现出刚强的一面就越让人觉得他受了很重的伤，需要别人亲一亲，抱一抱。  
察觉到自己情绪的Sean哭笑不得，他从没发现自己对敌人还有怜香惜玉的一面，但他同时也觉得自己确实有点混蛋，如果Eduardo面对他时一直都是这种表情。  
一点点罪恶感不至于让Sean从此洗心革面从头做人，但足以让他暂时昏了头，做出一个对他而言不那么明智的决定。  
“我同意了。”

Eduardo Saverin和Sean Parker的关系变得有些古怪。白天他们依旧如往常那样互相看对方不顺眼，吵架拌嘴相互嘲讽也是常有的事，只不过更多的时候，他们会皱起眉头，望向对方的背影。夜晚他们躺在同一张床上，关上灯入睡之前维持着最拘谨的姿势，一人各占据床的一半，醒来却会抱在一起，通常是Sean的胸口贴着Eduardo的背。  
保护的姿态。  
他们从来没谈论过这个。  
不过Eduardo的精神确实比原来好了很多，看上去也愈发像他们初遇时那个生机勃勃的青年。Mark三人组和他的关系也有所缓和，Sean亲眼见到Dustin凑到Eduardo身边，小声说了句“对不起”。  
大概是为之前对Eduardo的冷落而道歉。  
那时Eduardo正靠在沙发上无聊地翻一本经济学的书，Sean坐在不远的地方，捧着自己的笔记本电脑噼里啪啦地敲打键盘。气氛勉强称得上融洽。  
Dustin偷偷摸摸凑到Eduardo身边时，Sean掀了掀眼皮，他觉得自己不对那句“对不起”出口嘲笑已经很给Dustin面子了。  
他的确正和Mark一行人合作，但这不代表他认同这些人所有的行为。  
除了对Sean，待人一向温和的棕发青年听到那句道歉后愣了愣，然后露出一个惯常的微笑，回答说没关系。  
Sean翻了个白眼，背对着他的Dustin没看到，Eduardo却看得一清二楚。  
青年眼里谴责的目光Sean也同样看得一清二楚，他索性又对着Eduardo做了个鬼脸，一张不错的脸成了歪七扭八的怪样子，惹得Eduardo笑出声来。  
Dustin疑惑地回头，而Sean已经恢复了刚才忙碌的样子，Eduardo又只是微笑，他猜不出也根本不会想到刚刚发生了什么。  
Dustin挠了挠自己一头红发，走的时候犹犹豫豫的，不到十步路回了三次头。可任他再怎么看，都是Eduardo和Sean各忙各的事，他们之间的气氛却不像以往那般神锋相对。  
只有Sean听到Eduardo在Dustin离开后轻声说的那句：“我也很抱歉。”  
Sean猜想是因为Eduardo如此轻易地对他们的友谊失望了。他和Eduardo一起度过的时间不足一周，然而他这几天见过的Eduardo负面情绪大概比Dustin一年见的都多。  
自讨苦吃。Sean撇嘴，又微微叹了口气。

Sean没想过和Eduardo维护一个共同秘密的感觉会这么……好。他知道别人眼中他们是相互敌视的关系，甚至他们自己也曾这么认为。如今，敌视的基础上多了一丝不可捉摸的亲密。他们像硬被掺在一起的威士忌的奶油，违和却也有着意想不到的奇妙滋味。  
Eduardo习惯早睡（11点钟对于他们这群技术宅来说真的非常非常早），每当他起身离开，Sean都会忍不住看着他踏上层层阶梯，消失在走廊深处，也忍不住想象如果Mark三人看到Eduardo走进他的房间，躺在他的床上，会是什么表情。想到这里时他隐约有一种报复的快感，虽然这快感着实来得毫无缘由。  
他们有一次几乎被发现了。  
那天他们两个忘了锁门，而Dustin——又是Dustin，Sean决定在Facebook正式运营后一定要想尽一切方法用他的裸|照做网站封面——只敲了一下门就冒冒失失闯了进来。Sean正在卫生间洗漱，床上的Eduardo反应也快，当即把被子蒙到头上。  
Dustin只往房间里走了几步，小声抱怨Sean睡觉也不关灯害他以为人还清醒着，也没说其他的，关上门就离开了。  
Sean偷笑着从卫生间溜出来，一头栽倒在床上，搂住那团受到惊吓的被子后再也抑制不住自己的笑声，脸埋在被子里笑得差点岔了气。  
Eduardo没好气地对着他的脸戳了一胳膊肘，好在有厚实的被子隔着，没让Sean破相。  
有什么东西悄悄变了，他们都没发现。


	6. Chapter 6

Eduardo失眠的问题解决了，新的问题随之而来。  
当Sean搂着Eduardo醒来，甚至他的鼻子还埋在青年那头柔软的棕发中的时候，他发现自己再一次……硬了。更糟糕的是他硬起来的部位正好卡在Eduardo的臀瓣中间，仅仅隔着几层单薄的布料，那温暖而富有弹性的感觉让Sean在心中问候了一下上帝。  
就因为他和Eduardo现在诡异的室友关系，Sean已经差不多两周没去酒吧勾搭个合心的漂亮姑娘上床了。  
略微收紧了搭在青年腰上的胳膊，他忍不住让自己的小兄弟和Eduardo的屁股稍微进行了一下亲密接触。  
或许他真的没想的那么直。  
Eduardo还没睡醒，自从他们睡在一起后Eduardo醒的一直很晚，像是要把前段时间缺少的睡眠都补回来一样，倒是合了Sean这个半夜行性动物的心意。  
Sean将人又抱了一会儿，没敢再做出格的事，磨磨蹭蹭地起了床，顺便到卫生间解决了生理问题。等他冲完澡出来，躺在床上的Eduardo已经睁开一双漂亮的眼睛，Sean有点惊讶于他眼中的晴明，那不太像是一个刚刚睡醒的人所拥有的眼神。  
“早。”他擦着湿漉漉的头发，只在腰间系了条毛巾，紧实的肌肉线条一览无遗。  
要知道他用来讨女孩欢心的可不只是传奇故事和英俊相貌而已。  
Sean没有避讳对方的眼神，随手把毛巾解下来换上平时穿的衣服，等他整理好自己再望向Eduardo时，青年早就闭上了眼睛，看上去依旧是沉睡的姿态。  
他耸耸肩，先一步离开房间。

Sean喜欢和Mark他们一起工作时的氛围。啤酒，红牛，垃圾食品，不时冒出的荤段子，这些都是标准的技术宅配置，更重要的是自由。  
任何一个在电脑前干入魔的技术宅都不喜欢被打扰，但Mark的情况尤为严重，Sean听到Dustin闲聊时提起过Mark三天没睡觉的经历。  
“我们都拿他没办法，又不敢拔电源线，天知道拔了之后他会怎么报复我们。”Dustin回忆这些时一脸唏嘘，“后来还是Wardo赶到宿舍里劝他上床睡了一会儿。”  
Wardo简直是Mark的标配。Dustin开玩笑一般说道。  
Sean背对着他们笑了笑，起身拿了一瓶啤酒。  
那天的工作进展得很顺利，等到众宅男纷纷回过神来，窗外已经全黑了。他们跳过了午饭，索性决定出去聚个餐，然后一起去酒吧。  
Dustin困惑的眼神没有逃过Sean的眼睛。他在疑惑为什么Wardo没有过来提醒他们休息。  
Eduardo和他们住在同一屋檐下，但他再没有像Dustin描述过的那样强硬干涉Mark的作息。事实上，Sean在中午见到他走到他们身边，轻声说了一句：“该休息一下吃些东西了。”  
没有人理会他。于是他走了。  
他放在Mark桌上的那杯橙汁也被无视，最后被另一个Sean没记住名字的家伙随手拿过去喝掉了。而Dustin呢，Dustin刚刚还在举着自己那杯橙汁问是谁放在那里的。  
橙汁没有Sean的份，但他并不觉得可惜。他拍拍Dustin的肩膀，将他那杯橙汁要了过来。  
Dustin给得很随意。谁会在意一杯橙汁呢？

用汉堡和薯条填满了空虚的胃部，一群宅男浩浩荡荡地涌到酒吧。  
在众人羡慕的目光中，Sean熟练地和一个大学生模样的女孩攀谈起来，不到十分钟就收获了一张有着电话号码和诱人唇印的纸巾。  
几乎所有人都确信——包括那个女孩——Sean会把她带到宾馆房间里，不会很豪华但一定会有一张舒适的床，然后让他们两个人都爽到当天是星期几。谁知Sean瞥了一眼手表，匆匆地向女孩道了别，一阵风一样离开了酒吧。  
他没忘记带上那张纸巾，也没忘记走时给女孩抛个媚眼，但他们都知道这一段算是结束了。  
Mark在Dustin的撺掇下请被抛下的女孩喝了一杯酒，话还没说上几句就被愤怒中的女孩拽到卫生间。Dustin偷偷听了一会儿墙角，觉得自己做了一件大好事。

Eduardo果然还醒着。  
他穿着睡衣，烦躁地在Sean的床上翻来覆去，因为Sean打开房间的灯而不适应地眯起眼睛。  
凌晨两点四十七分。墙上的时钟清清楚楚地显示。  
“我忘了告诉你。”Sean揉了揉额头，面对着那双泛起红丝的眼睛，心中无端多了点愧疚，但随后他反应过来，又为自己愧疚的心理感到可笑。  
他并不欠Eduardo Saverin什么。  
青年看起来无意交谈，他蜷缩身子躺在床的右侧，只占了整张床大概四分之一的位置。  
Sean对着这样的Eduardo只感到无可奈何，只能脱了衣服躺到他身边。  
“去洗澡。”Eduardo突然开口，他皱了皱鼻子，略带厌恶地说，“你身上全都是酒味和香水味。”  
有一瞬间Sean很想给Eduardo一拳，告诉他滚出自己的房间。但他看着Eduardo神经质的紧紧攥住床单的手，终究还是忍住了。  
“如果把床单弄坏了，你要给我买一套新的。”说完，他翻身下床，准备去卫生间冲个澡。  
他的手被Eduardo握住了。  
Sean一边叹息这场景未免也发生了太多次一边无奈地扭过头，看Eduardo还要他做些什么。  
“对不起。”青年小声说，Sean无法从他低垂的头判断他现在的表情，“我不该提这种无理的要求，不洗澡……也可以。”  
Sean叹了口气，轻轻挣脱那只冰冷的手。  
“没关系，我很快就好。”  
说完，他走进卫生间，打开淋浴。  
Eduardo坐在床上，无意识地咬住下唇，安静等待。

没有人认真数过Eduardo拉住过Sean多少次，但几乎每一次，Sean都没有拒绝他的要求。


	7. Chapter 7

温暖，安全，鼻尖萦绕着一股若有似无的薄荷气息。Eduardo呻吟了一声，舒展身体，与身后人的胸口贴得更紧了。  
Sean无奈地看着他，掀开被子的手也停在半空。过了几秒钟，厚实的被子重新落回他的身上，而他空出的那只手悬在青年头顶，用最轻柔的动作抚了抚青年睡得四处乱翘的头发，他还想伸手挠一挠Eduardo的下巴，看他会不会像猫咪一样发出舒服的呼噜声。  
柔软的棕色发丝扫过他的掌心，留下一点Sean熟悉的清凉的薄荷味。  
和他相同的味道。  
想到这一点的Sean心里有些痒，同时他也想起昨天被他抛弃在酒吧已经钓上手的姑娘，心里不由哀叹一声。再这样下去，打破他十四岁以后的禁欲记录是迟早的事。

这点欲求不满导致他接下来一天都没什么精神。反观Mark的精神倒是十分不错，这间接导致了众宅男的工作时间延长了两个小时。  
Eduardo仍然在午餐时间过来提醒他们，仍然没有获得他们的注意力。除了Sean。  
Sean离开工作成狂的宅男们，追着Eduardo的背影来到厨房。  
棕发青年正仔细地洗水果，准备榨汁。  
Sean盯着他认真的侧脸，没来由地对Mark那家伙产生了一丁点的嫉妒心理。他不开心地从冰箱里扯出一袋吐司面包，塑料包装的摩擦声吓了Eduardo一跳。  
青年疑惑地扭过头，看到的是Sean举着一片面包咬牙切齿的画面。  
“Sean？”他说，“你不是和他们一起……”  
Sean干脆地打断他：“我饿了。”  
Eduardo皱起的眉头舒展开，他勾起嘴角：“我还以为你们这些技术宅都是一个样子。”  
谁跟Mark一个样子。Sean闷闷地想。虽然平时他们面对着电脑的痴迷样子的确差不多。  
Eduardo榨好果汁，走之前将其中一杯放在Sean的面前。面对着男人诧异的目光，他也只是露出一个微笑。  
在Eduardo离开后，Sean盯着那杯果汁看了半天，小心翼翼地啜了一口。  
很好喝。  
作为回礼，Sean叫住了送完果汁准备回房间的Eduardo。  
“我做了点吃的，要不要一起吃？”Sean随手指了指餐桌上摆着的可怜巴巴的一碟炒蛋和一盘摞起来的三明治。  
Eduardo挑起一根眉毛。Sean后知后觉地想到这么简单的午餐或许根本就不合他的口味。  
“如果你叫了外卖就算了。”Sean瞪着三明治，“反正我可以把它们都吃光。”  
Eduardo笑着摇摇头，拉开椅子坐到Sean的对面。  
“谢谢你，Sean。”  
这是他第一次对Sean说出“谢谢”两个字，一时间两人都有点沉默。  
Sean咳了一声，把装三明治的盘子推向Eduardo。  
“我猜我也没那么惹人讨厌。”他耸耸肩。

傍晚，Sean带着电脑回来，连人带电脑一起扑到在床上。  
“Mark简直就是恶魔。”他对着趴在他身边青年大吐苦水，“他居然让我在明天之前把发现的bug解决掉。”  
“我们一起研究了很久，没人想出合适的方法，但你是Sean Parker，你一定可以的。”他学着Mark毫无起伏的声调说出这句话，成功把Eduardo逗笑了。  
“他很崇拜你。”青年的话里多少能听出失落。  
Sean想起初见时Eduardo敌视的眼神。他叹了口气，翻过身躺着，以他现在的角度刚好能看到青年无意识嘟起来的嘴。  
Eduardo把他往旁边推：“你挡住我看书了。”  
如果在床上说这句话的人不是Eduardo而是一个女孩的话，Sean绝对会羞愧而死的。  
他挪挪身子，拎起脑袋边上的书。  
《基础编程入门》。  
——你一定是在逗我。  
Sean搓搓脸，把那本幼稚到可笑的教材扔到床下。  
“我还在看呢。”Eduardo不满。  
Sean爬起来，严肃地看向对方清澈的眼睛：“有什么问题可以来问我，但是绝对不要让那种书出现在我眼前，这对我的眼睛和大脑都是一种伤害。”  
Eduardo有点蒙，过了一会儿才问道：“你刚才是不是间接鄙视了我的智商？”  
他当然不会承认。  
“我毕竟是Facebook的CFO，”Eduardo一边捞书一边念叨，“不知道这些基本的东西就没办法让投资人信服。Mark他……他只会搅黄我安排的每一次和投资人的会面。”  
“你知道Mark他不喜欢你的想法吧？”Sean问他。  
Eduardo捏紧了书：“我知道，我也知道你同样不喜欢我的想法。可是，Sean，这就是我所知道一个CFO应该做的，这就是我从学校中学来的，除了这些，我还能为Mark和Facebook做些什么？”  
他没说出来的是：Mark显然不需要也不喜欢他在一旁像个保姆一样打理生活的方方面面，目前在加州的生活才是他喜欢和渴望的。  
Eduardo不知道自己留在这里的意义是什么。  
Sean揉了揉他的头发，他对这顺滑的手感有点上瘾：“你继续看吧，有问题的话可以问我。”想了想又加上一句，“就当是那杯果汁的回礼。”  
他打开电脑，全部的心思都投入到代码中，丝毫没有察觉自己被简简单单的一杯果汁收买了。  
Eduardo趴回床上，重新面对那本枯燥的教材。

他们明明应该走向相反的方向，此时却如此和谐共处。


	8. Chapter 8

“我讨厌编程……”Eduardo呻吟着把脸埋进书里。他看过的经济学相关的书叠起来能有十几米高，可它们加起来的难度都比不上这本两厘米厚的编程教材。  
还是基础入门级别的。  
Sean盯着计算机屏幕，忙里偷闲地伸出右手拍拍他的肩膀：“欢迎来到我的王国，宝贝儿。”  
“别叫我宝贝儿。”青年不满地抗议，顺便甩开搭在他肩膀上的手。  
那只手变本加厉地在他头上揉了一把。  
Eduardo索性捉住Sean的手压在自己的双臂下，顺便把自己的下巴也垫了上去。  
“你在影响我工作，Eduardo。”虽说他一只手也能继续，可趴在床上那个压着他的手还盯着一本简单到可笑的教程磨牙的青年实在太让人分心。  
Eduardo反击道：“是你先影响我看书。”  
两个人就这么寸步不让地互相瞪了一会儿，Eduardo先认输。  
“抱歉。”他讪讪地松开胳膊，“我只是……”  
一时放松了警惕。  
Sean没有立刻收回右手，相反，他迟疑地将手搭在Eduardo的手上，轻声说：“看不懂也没关系，我在这儿呢。”（I’m here for you.）  
他没能读懂Eduardo听到这句话后脸上的表情，但是他猜那表情里难过的成分居多。  
“已经两点多了。”Sean生硬地转换话题，“该睡了。”  
“Mark给你的任务已经完成了？”  
去他的Mark。Sean很想这么回答。  
“Mark可以等。”

他们熟练地躺在一起，并不亲近，甚至在这张窄小的床上两人中间还空出了半臂的距离。Sean在黑暗中盯着天花板思考解决bug的最后一步，他其实并不想睡，充满挑战的工作让他的大脑正处于活跃状态，可凌晨两点多对于像Eduardo这样的普通人来说已经太晚了。  
大概过了十分钟，Sean听到Eduardo那边传来了声音：“Sean，你睡了吗？”  
他没回答。  
Eduardo安静地翻过身，温暖的呼吸拂上Sean的肩膀。他没再说什么。  
又过了很久，久到Sean已经在大脑模拟出解决问题的方法并陷入半睡眠状态的时候，他听到身边的青年说了一声“谢谢”。  
Sean心里不知为何有点发闷，而贴近的体温也让他觉得热。他烦躁地蹬开被子，胳膊一伸将受到惊吓的青年搂进怀里，顺便装模作样地说了几句梦话。  
Eduardo是个很好骗的人。他僵硬的身体在Sean的怀里变得柔软顺服，在一个小小的呵欠后，青年小声道了晚安。  
Eduardo Saverin抱起来的感觉实在不错。这是Sean入睡前最后一个念头。

一般来说，Sean会在十点左右起床，Eduardo则是在十一点左右，微妙的时间差避免了两个人在新的一天睁开眼后就面临的尴尬局面，但事实上是，在调整了半个月后，Eduardo不再需要那么多的睡眠，他逐渐恢复了来到加州之前的起床时间。  
早上七点半。  
幸运的话他能舒服地窝在另一个人的怀里再睡上一段时间，拖到Sean离开后再起床，但这变得越来越困难。  
尤其是在有一根硬邦邦的东西戳着他的情况下。  
第一次感受到的时候，丝毫没意识到那是什么的Eduardo下意识地伸手摸了过去，然后在突如其来的呻吟声中吓得差点掉下床。之后他再也没干过这样的蠢事。  
同样身为男人的Eduardo大可对此一笑了之。可是刚睡醒的Sean有时还会抱着他不松手，那根灼热的东西贴在他的身上，男人沉重压抑的呼吸就在他的耳边。  
再傻的人也应该意识到什么，何况Eduardo又不是真的傻，他只是面对特定的某个人时头脑不太灵光。  
且不论感情，至少Sean Parker对他怀有欲念。  
Eduardo在Sean离开后来到卫生间，狭小的空间中还残留着属于房间主人的味道。  
他想起数天前Sean半夜回来时身上的香水味。  
青年抽了抽鼻子，弯腰拿起搭在浴缸扶手上属于自己的衬衫。  
那天Sean交给Eduardo一本笔记，Eduardo翻了翻，发现这正是Facebook的运作原理——基础入门级别的，甚至中间还插了一些简笔画和玩笑帮助他理解得更透彻。  
仿佛看到了青年头顶的问号，Sean装出一副不在意的样子说：“身为CFO，你应该多了解Facebook一点。”  
Eduardo安静地捏着那个本子：“你不怕我用这些去拉投资商吗？”  
Sean耸耸肩：“我有什么好怕的，那本来就是你和Mark之间的问题，我只是告诉你身为公司一员应该知道的，而且这样对你来说才公平。”  
Eduardo穿着早上从卫生间取出的衬衫，Sean的眼神在那上面停留了过长的时间，却在被Eduardo点明前，倏地溜走了。

令人惊讶的是，看起来保守得多的Eduardo是先挑明的那一个。  
“Sean，我们做吧。”青年一边翻看Sean给他的笔记，一边用过于平静的声音说道。  
卷发男人不明所以地挑起眉毛，停下了手中的工作。  
“做什么？”  
明知故问。但Eduardo知道Sean会这样问，虽然他们的关系缓和很多，但这个男人不会放过任何一个让他丢盔弃甲的机会。  
“上床，艹我，随便你怎么说。”他平静地回答。  
男人的眼睛眯起：“你指的是和我做爱吗，Eduardo？”  
做爱。这不是Eduardo在这种情境下会用到的词。他没有反驳，而是深吸一口气，点头。他很紧张，也没有试图隐藏着一点。  
Sean保存好文件，把电脑放到一边。鉴于他们之后可能会产生的肢体接触——各种意义上的——他至少要保证目前完成一半的工作不会被接下来发生的事毁掉。  
“给我一个理由。”  
Eduardo失笑，什么时候Sean Parker做爱竟也需要一个理由？  
“因为你想要，不是吗？”青年向前迈了一步，拉近两人间的距离。  
“我也想。”他环住Sean的肩膀，贴在对方耳边低声说。


	9. Chapter 9

这是Eduardo孤注一掷的决定。他从没和同性交往过，更别说做些更亲密的事。他逼迫自己对Sean说出那些话，他的身体在颤抖，手也是，但当他后退一步伸手抚上Sean的脸时，卷发男人的反应比他还要强烈。  
他竟然像被吓到了一样躲开了Eduardo的手。  
Eduardo一愣，伸出的手尴尬地停在半空。他显然不知道他的话对一个直了二十多年今天才因为另一个同性撸了第一发的男人有多大的杀伤力，也不知道Sean刚刚只是装出来的云淡风轻。在他的认知里，Sean应该对他感兴趣的任何两条腿生物都来之不拒。  
“如果这只是个玩笑，Eduardo，”Sean皱着眉叫出他的名字，“你最好现在就停下。”  
“我没在开玩笑。”对方的回答像在赌气一样，他甚至还闭上眼睛，捧着Sean的脸把自己的唇送了上去。  
那两瓣唇没有女人的那么甜，还习惯性地带着男人接吻时特有的力度，从柔软的两瓣唇肉间探出的舌头也是，徘徊在Sean紧闭的唇缝间，试图找到一个突破口。  
Sean没有让他得逞。Eduardo吻了一会儿，得不到回应便松开了他，他的眼睛和嘴唇都湿漉漉的，微微泛红。  
“为什么？”他咬着唇，不明白自己为什么得到这么冷漠的对待。  
Sean强迫自己移开黏在对方嘴唇上的视线：“我喜欢女人。”  
这是不是事实并不重要，只要能让眼前这个精神状态明显不对劲的青年打消那些乱七八糟的念头就好。  
Eduardo笑了起来，修长的手指顺着男人的胸膛滑到他的衬衫领口：“那你为什么不告诉我，今天早上你用我的衬衫做了什么？别告诉我你只是喜欢那件衣服。”  
Sean第一次觉得无话可说。  
“如果你真的喜欢我的衬衫，”Eduardo的手指滑下去，勾起Sean垂在身侧的手，并握住对方的食指，顺着自己的咽喉慢慢向下——  
烟灰色的衬衫最上面的三颗扣子已经被解开，脖颈和锁骨优美的线条全都暴露在男人复杂的目光下。  
“就把它从我身上脱下来吧。”

忽略掉Eduardo颤抖的嗓音和身体，Sean很乐意给他打九十分。可他表现得再诱人再主动，Sean还是能看出这并不是Eduardo想要的。  
“这算什么？一场放纵吗？”他扯着青年的衣领把他拉近，那双有着甜蜜焦糖色的眼眸仿佛失了焦，像是盯着Sean，又像是看着他身后很远的地方。  
“你很好，Sean。”Eduardo无力地微微仰着头，把脆弱的喉咙袒露给对方，“你应该得到你想要的。”  
所以他的邀约是报答，对Sean当了这么久的陪睡玩偶的报答。  
Sean瞪着他，毫无缘由的怒火在他的胸腔冲撞着，他想狠狠揍Eduardo一顿，也想就这么扯掉他身上所有衣服，直接在地板上操他，去他的该死的报答！  
他从没对别人产生过类似的感情，事实上，相比于Eduardo，看似风流的Sean反而是措手不及的那个。他还没搞清楚自己对Eduardo Saverin的感觉究竟是什么，就被强行拉进现在的局面中。  
Sean觉得愤怒，心底里还有那么一点点委屈。  
对他的感觉毫不知情的罪魁祸首抬起手臂，开始解衬衫上剩下的纽扣。他垂着头，Sean只能看到他浓密的睫毛一颤一颤，却无从猜测Eduardo到底在想些什么。  
他从没对什么人产生这样挫败的感觉。  
他攥住Eduardo的手腕：“你是认真的？”  
青年停下手中的动作，仍旧低着头：“是。”  
“抬起头看着我，再说一次。”  
Eduardo Saverin顺从地抬起头，声音轻却坚定：“我是认真的。”

即便做了充分的心理准备，Eduardo还是在被Sean甩到床上时发出了一声惊叫，他的嘴随即被Sean捂住。  
“小点声。”男人把他的双手压制在头的两侧，凑在他的耳边轻声说，“还有很多人没有休息。”  
Dustin和其他几个人在楼下客厅里玩游戏，而Mark已经回到自己的房间，以Eduardo和Sean对他的了解，他一定还没睡，而是在对着电脑忙着创建他的未来。  
他们的房间离得并不远。  
被解开了大半纽扣的衬衫歪歪扭扭地挂在Eduardo身上，并没能起到多少遮挡作用。Sean没有急着把衬衫除掉，而是在他左胸心脏的位置印下一个吻，然后一路舔了上去。  
他吻上Eduardo嘴唇的时候，对方主动迎了上来。不像是刚才那样迫切焦急，青年回吻他的时候显得柔软又顺从，他乖乖地张开嘴让Sean的舌头进来，在被舔到上颚敏感处时发出猫咪一样的呜咽，就这么任由Sean探索了口腔中的每一处。  
Sean很擅长亲吻，相比之下，Eduardo的经验明显不足，他的舌头被含住吮吸着，任何能泄露出他此刻感觉的呻吟声都逃不过男人的耳朵。他的呼吸乱了，视线模糊了，心跳声越来越响，Eduardo知道自己快要支撑不住，却还是躺在那里乖顺地任凭Sean亲吻。  
在他几乎昏过去的那一刻，Sean终于放开了他。  
“喜欢我的吻吗，宝贝儿？”男人下巴上有新长出来的一点胡茬，Sean用那些胡茬去蹭Eduardo的脸和颈窝，比起刺痛青年感受到更多的是麻痒。  
“喜欢。”他吞下口中残留的唾液，气息不稳地回答。  
俯在他上方的Sean呆愣了一下。  
“F**k。”Sean咬牙切齿地吐出这个词。

“我给你最后一次机会。”Sean直视Eduardo的眼睛，认真说道，“你现在还可以说‘不’。”  
青年没做声，只是抬起腿，曲起的膝盖蹭在Sean的两腿中间。  
Sean浑身一激灵，不用低头看他也知道自己那里是什么样子。  
天知道他在对Eduardo产生感觉后忍了多久，每天晚上他们都躺在一张床上，每天清晨人就在他的怀里，可他唯一能做的也就是抱紧那具温暖的身体，最多也就是拿了对方的衬衫，闻着上面的味道为自己撸一管。  
他们明明用同一瓶沐浴露，但Sean就是觉得Eduardo的味道要更好闻一些。  
他在射的时候满脑子都是Eduardo的脸，他想知道Eduardo高|潮时是什么样子。  
现在人就躺在他的身下，任他处置。  
Sean拉起他的右手手腕，送到唇边亲吻。

“你别后悔。”


	10. Chapter 10

“告诉我，Eduardo，你喜欢什么样的性爱？”  
Eduardo伏在床上，他无法看到男人在他身后的动作，但对方的呼吸近在咫尺，温柔的吻从他的发顶开始，一点一点，缓慢无比地向下，后颈，肩膀，每一颗细小的痣都不曾遗漏。未被褪去的衬衫堆积在腰际，Sean将脸埋在那堆如今尽是褶皱的布料里，深深吸了一口气。  
“温柔的，还是粗暴的？”  
青年修长的十指深陷在枕头边缘，他越来越难以抑制身体的颤抖，他想着自己在加州见到的最美的风景，感受到的最美的阳光，他想着在哈佛里和他关系最好的那些人，想着Mark，Chris和Dustin。不管他如何努力把注意力放到别处，Sean的脸总是占据了最后的位置。  
他同时还记起了他们初次见面的场景。那时的Sean真是一个十足的混蛋。  
Sean在他身后笑出声，就连他笑时声带的颤抖Eduardo都能感受得分明。  
“我以为你已经对我改观了。”  
听到这句话，Eduardo才发现在不知不觉中把对Sean的评价说了出来。  
“我对你确实改观了。”他表示赞同，并稍稍抬起身体好让对方将手伸到自己腹部解开衬衫上所剩无几的纽扣。温暖的手指轻轻抚摸过那里敏感的皮肤，Eduardo扭过头，呼吸更加乱了。  
“别紧张，也别觉得羞耻。”Sean终于伸手脱掉他的衬衫，“这明明是快乐的事。”  
衬衫萎靡在地的声音很轻，Eduardo却觉得自己已经在对方眼前完全赤裸了。他开始慌张，但还是强自镇定下来。  
“你还没告诉我你喜欢什么样的性爱呢，宝贝儿。”  
男人的声音里带着甜蜜和引诱，如果他对每个有意的女孩都用这种语气，Eduardo并不意外他会吸引那么多人。  
“我可以慢慢地、慢慢地开拓你，Eduardo，我知道我是你的第一个男人，我想给你留下点愉快的记忆。”  
Sean的手指划下他的小腹，勾弄着他的皮带扣。  
“如果你希望，我也可以掐住你的脖子，让你用力夹紧我，狠狠地把你操进床垫里。”Sean的唇贴在Eduardo耳边，舌尖舔过对方汗湿的鬓发，牙齿顽皮地碾磨耳朵脆弱的软骨。  
“你喜欢这样吗，Edu宝贝？你喜欢被我粗暴对待吗？”  
棕发青年的后颈被他单手用力按住，侧脸深深陷到柔软的枕头里，平日里用发胶固定得一丝不乱的头发散落在额前，遮住了他总是轻易泄露情绪的眼睛。Sean没有听到他的回答，一半是因为Eduardo的声音被枕头遮掩得含糊不清，另一半则是因为青年因为这臣服的姿势而变得突出的蝴蝶骨吸引了他大半的注意力。  
他知道Eduardo有一副漂亮的容貌，也曾猜测他的身体也一定不差，但从没想过对方会如此地合自己胃口。  
对于这种送上门来的美味，Sean从来不会放过，更何况那是Eduardo Saverin。  
Sean没有再试着从青年口中套出答案，他勾起嘴角，在那头柔软的棕发上落下一个吻，然后伸出舌头，顺着青年赤裸背部中央的那条诱人的凹陷舔下去，濡湿的水渍在灯下闪着微弱的光。  
被他人掌控的身体颤抖得越来越厉害，Eduardo小声呜咽着，用力抓紧身下的床单，整具身体都因为羞耻而微微泛红。他听到Sean在他身后发出一声轻笑，随后放松了对他脖子的压制。一双手分别覆在他因为用力过度而疼痛的手指上，解救出饱受蹂躏的布料，温暖的指尖在按揉了一会儿僵硬的指节后，慢慢蹭过他已经沁出汗水的皮肤，安插在他的指间。  
十指相扣。即使他们的身体正贴在一起不留一丝缝隙，对于Sean Parker和Eduardo Saverin这两个人而言，这也太过亲密了。  
“我想，你更希望被温柔对待。”  
他听到男人在他耳边这样说。

温柔对待。  
这不是Eduardo的初衷，他主动向Sean提出建议是想要报答对方，毕竟Sean对他那么好。粗暴一点很好，他不用再觉得亏欠，也能在疼痛中忘记自己究竟相要些什么。  
Sean把一切都弄得乱七八糟的，他的生活，他的友情，还有他现在的思想，好像他生来就是Eduardo命中相克的那个人。  
他的身体被翻过来，一双蓝眼睛温柔地注视着他，那里面的情感太像是喜欢了。  
“也许我们应该聊些轻松的话题。”Sean对他微笑，手下却没停，Eduardo听到皮带扣被打开时“嗒”的一声。  
“有人说过你长得很好看吗？我不信没有男人对你产生过兴趣。”  
Eduardo用手臂遮住眼睛：“或许有过那么六七个。”  
皮带被抽出来，大概就落在衬衫旁边的位置。  
“你呢？曾喜欢过他们其中某个人吗？”  
Eduardo的思维不受控制地飘远了：“Donald Wells差点成了我的男朋友。因为他告诉我如果我能和他结婚，他就把每天的巧克力份额都让给我。”  
他的西装裤也加入了地上衣物的行列。  
“那是什么时候？”  
“幼儿园。”青年的喉结滚动了一下，他拿下手臂，拽住对方的衣领，“你究竟要唠叨到什么时候？”  
“耐心是美德，Eduardo，对待一个处子更要如此。”  
他的眼睛在Sean的唇落下的那一刻本能地闭上，待到温热的触感消失再次睁开时，男人的脸上挂着胜利的笑容，而他最后一件蔽体的衣物正勾在对方的手指上。  
“我们正式开始吧，宝贝儿。”


	11. Chapter 11

Eduardo不知道Sean这么喜欢接吻。  
他的舌头被对方含在嘴里，下唇已经被吮吸得麻木，头脑昏沉几乎要忘了自己是谁。Sean明显因他的反应感到愉悦，磨人的吻一直在进行，每次从Eduardo口中吐出求饶般的哼声他就会闷笑着中断亲吻，稍稍让青年得到喘息后又继续吻上去。  
直到Eduardo终于抓住机会把他推开。  
“你究竟还想不想继续做了……”暖棕色的眼睛瞪着他，Eduardo看上去像一只发着怒却没什么威慑力的小鹿。  
Sean无辜地回答道：“是你说了喜欢我的吻。”  
况且夜还很长，他并不打算立刻就把眼前这人吃干抹净。  
发怒的小鹿伸出一根手指戳在他的胸口：“要么继续，要么就别做。”  
被吻到艳红的唇和湿润的眼睛看起来没一点说服力。  
好吧。Sean投降。  
他擅长的可不止是亲吻。

“等等，”在他专注且着迷地在对方脖颈上印下一个个吻痕时，Eduardo再次阻止了他，“把你的衣服脱下去。”  
Sean不明所以地挑起一根眉毛，他看了一眼身下完全赤裸的Eduardo，随即恍然。  
“我说过，没必要觉得羞耻。”  
他吻着青年汗湿的鬓角，仍是压低了身子配合对方脱下身上的T恤衫。  
“这是很平常的事。”  
“对我来说不是。”手指在碰到牛仔裤拉链时还有些颤抖，Eduardo闭上眼睛把它拉下来，“你还穿着所有的衣服，我却……”  
这场性爱原本就不平等，他不需要这些提醒他更多。  
安抚的吻落在他的额头上，Sean蹭了蹭他的脸颊，握住Eduardo的双手，引导他把自己身上的牛仔裤和内裤脱下来。  
“别怕，”Sean用哄孩子一样的语气对他说，“现在我和你一样了。”

Sean在性爱的方面是个天才，虽然没有和男人做过，但凭借着以往的经验和无意中听得的只言片语，他把Eduardo撩拨得差点发了疯。  
他舔着平坦胸膛上突出的乳尖，粗糙的舌面不时刮过顶端的凹陷，手指挑逗着另外一边，原本只是浅淡粉色的两个小东西很快被刺激得充血挺立起来。Sean抬起头，手指轻轻弹了一下他的乳头，Eduardo的身体猛地弓起，嘴里逸出一声呻吟。  
“你这里很敏感，你知道吗？”Sean说着揉捏了一下被吸吮过的那颗，沾了唾液的乳头捏在指间有些滑，手感着实不错，他按揉着那颗肉粒，又开始吮吸起另外一颗，啧啧的水声充斥在青年耳边，让他难堪得想哭。  
“别再玩了……”Eduardo的声音颤抖得几乎失真，他无力地伸手推男人埋在他胸前的头颅，徒劳的反抗招来对方的报复行为，他的乳头被牙齿叼起碾磨，本就被折磨得无比敏感的部位哪里经得起这些，Eduardo胡乱踢打着身上的男人，试图把那里从对方口中拯救出来。  
他会有这样的反应也是正常。Eduardo向来温和有礼，即使在床上对待女伴也如绅士一般，他会用最温柔的方式去安抚、取悦那些女孩，而不是像Sean这样，亵玩的手段近乎下流，偏偏还无法抵挡。  
Eduardo的双手再次被压制住，流窜在身体内的快感和羞耻感夺走了他大部分力气，Sean轻而易举地单手握住他的两只手腕。  
“不喜欢吗？”Sean的声音听起来并不比他好上多少，像是在努力克制着，他向前挺身，两人的欲望撞在一起，又是一阵强烈的快感。  
“你明明都湿了。”空余的那只手向下握住Eduardo挺立的阴茎，高耸的柱体上没有什么贲张的脉络，干干净净的一根，Sean第一次和同性的那里近距离接触，并不觉得讨厌，反而上下撸动了几下让青年颤抖得更厉害，指尖在湿润的顶端蹭了蹭，牵出一条透明的线。  
Sean看着那根线不由吞咽了一声，他松开Eduardo的手腕，对方也彻底没了力气反抗，软绵绵地躺着任他处置。就着那点湿滑的液体，Sean向前探身，试探地把两根阴茎一起握在手里。  
一开始只是杂乱无章地挺动，Sean摆动腰部，尽量让它们在狭小的空间内相互磨蹭，可头部分泌出的液体起到了太过良好的润滑作用，稍不注意其中一根就脱离了手指的掌控，湿淋淋地戳在Eduardo的小腹上。  
Eduardo根本不敢看下面究竟是什么情形，他紧闭着眼，洁白的牙齿咬住饱满的下唇，浑身僵硬。Sean想了想，索性握住Eduardo一只手，拉到下面和自己一起包裹住两根灼热的柱体。  
Eduardo想逃，但Sean就伏在他身上，将他一片耳朵含进嘴里轻轻咬着，伴随着手下不停的动作，湿热的呼吸就喷在那里，又热又痒。  
没过多久，Eduardo就呜咽着射在两人手里。Sean放开那片已经红得近乎透明的耳朵，握住自己还没释放的阴茎飞快撸动几下，也射了出来。点点白浊落在青年平坦的腹部，衬着一片烧得粉红的肌肤，漂亮又淫靡。  
Sean喘息着，凑上前去亲吻Eduardo的唇角，顺便用干净的那只手梳理了一下他在枕头上蹭乱的头发。Eduardo打了个呵欠，迷迷糊糊地侧过头问他：“结束了吗？”  
下意识地看了一眼手机，Sean哭笑不得地发现现在刚好是Eduardo固定的睡眠时间，漫长的前戏和高潮显然夺走了他不少精力，Sean觉得他有点可怜也有点可爱，可想到也许自己只有这一次机会，还是硬下心来。  
“再坚持一下，宝贝儿，”他轻轻咬了咬Eduardo的下唇，舌尖在刚才被青年自己咬出的凹陷处刷过，“我会尽量快一点。”  
说完，他从抽屉里拿出一枚安全套，用牙齿咬开，将里面的润滑剂挤出来，小心翼翼地掰开Eduardo的双腿，朝他身后的穴口探去。  
刚才还昏昏欲睡的青年瞬间惊醒了，他撑起上身，本能地并紧双腿，但是Sean的膝盖垫在他腿下，整个人都卡在他双腿中间，他毫无退路。  
空气中弥漫着草莓的香甜味，他的体内只进去了一根手指就已经涨得有些难受。  
Eduardo倒回床上，开始配合Sean的动作把腿张开。  
“直接进来……也没关系。”他小声说。  
他得到的回应是屁股上清脆的一巴掌。并不疼，可这巴掌带来的屈辱的感觉还是让他红了眼眶。  
“如果你明天还想下床走路就别闹。”Sean惩罚性地咬了他大腿内侧一口，伸进第二根手指。  
每个人体内都这么软吗？Sean皱着眉，手指一点一点碾磨过肠壁。  
Eduardo安安静静地躺着，除了粗重的喘息声和上下起伏的胸口外没有一点反应。  
Sean撤出手指，被扩张过的穴口没能立刻合拢，留出一个小小的缺口，几乎能看到里面嫩红的肉。他低头看看自己重新挺立起来的阴茎，又看看刚撤出的手指，默默叹了口气，蘸了些Eduardo小腹上的精液，继续扩张。  
三根手指一起伸进去的时候，青年闷哼一声。  
在肠道里探索的手指立刻停下了。Sean抬起头，汗水顺着下巴滴落下来：“疼吗？”  
Eduardo咬着唇适应了一会儿才开口说：“继续。”  
他体内的手指重新动作起来，垂在小腹上的阴茎也被一只手握住，温柔地爱抚着。前方传来的快感多少缓和了后面的不适，Eduardo试着让身体更放松些。  
直到三根手指能顺利在青年体内进出，Sean才直起上身，把忍耐许久的阴茎对准张开的穴口。  
他没忘记把手放到Eduardo嘴边：“别喊太大声，疼的话可以咬我。”  
Eduardo看着那只沾满了各种液体的手，隐约露出嫌弃的表情。  
“乖一点。”话音未落，Sean向前一挺身，终于进入到青年体内。

身体被劈开的感觉并不好受，Eduardo随着Sean的动作弓起腰，大脑中一片空白，过了几秒后，疼痛和怪异的满胀感才传递过去。他没咬Sean的手，而是顺势抓住Sean的胳膊狠狠咬上去，男人被他的动作带得身体向前一冲，粗大的柱体进去一大半。  
操。被柔嫩的肠壁包裹住的感觉太好了，好得让他忘了胳膊上的痛感。Sean一边忍住冲刺的冲动一边低下头，找到Eduardo噙着泪的眼睛吻上去。  
“乖，忍一忍……”他说着连自己都不知道是什么的安慰的话，下身稍微抽出一些，再一次顶进去。  
这样重复了数次，他的阴茎才被Eduardo完全吞进去。Sean伸手摸了摸两人结合的地方，一圈褶皱被撑得平滑，紧紧包裹住入侵的茎体。他捞起Eduardo两条长腿圈在腰上，小心地开始抽插。  
缺少充足的润滑，两个人其实都不太好受。Sean束手束脚，不得不克制自己的动作，免得让Eduardo因为他的粗暴而受伤。过了几分钟，大概是青年的肠壁最终被迫分泌出些肠液，Sean的动作顺畅不少，甚至在这循环往复的动作中渐渐多了水声。  
液体被搅动的声音黏腻色情，青年的身体越来越放松，面色也变得红润起来，Sean猜想最初的疼痛或许已经过去了，他尝试着加快节奏，对方耸立的阴茎告诉他得到快感的人不止他一个。  
可Eduardo未免太安静了，即使眼神失焦，眼睛里弥漫着一层水雾，也还是咬着下唇，间或泄露出微不可闻的喘息和呻吟。  
这一点让Sean非常不满。他恶劣地挺动腰部，加重力气碾磨着Eduardo体内敏感的地方，肉体拍击的声音回荡在房间里，被他握住的胯部传来些许疼痛的感觉，穴口被摩擦地近乎麻木，伴随着快感一起传递到Eduardo的大脑中。  
Sean握着他挺立的阴茎，指尖刻意探入顶端的小孔里搅动，突如其来的刺激和剧烈的快感使得Eduardo终于放弃防守，他颤抖着搂住Sean的脖子，肠道逐渐咬紧肆虐的凶器。  
“Sean，Sean……”带着哭腔的呼唤差点让Sean马上射出来。  
“我在这儿……”他一边胡乱吻着Eduardo的脸一边回应，身下动作乱了节奏，只是本能地朝那个温暖柔软的地方狠狠操进去。  
青年祈求他慢一点动作轻一点，他勉强听进去，可他的动作慢了，进入得却仿佛更深了，Eduardo摇着头，他的眼泪终于流了下来。  
Eduardo先一步达到高潮，他的尖叫被Sean用嘴堵住，射了Sean一手，在痉挛的肠壁的挤压下，Sean重重地顶弄了最后几下，咬牙将阴茎从他美妙的身体里抽出来，射在他胸前。有一股正好落在Eduardo依然挺立的乳尖上，Sean揉了揉那颗肉粒，无力地瘫在Eduardo身上。


	12. Chapter 12

“这真是……太棒了。”Sean说着，吻了吻Eduardo汗湿的发际。  
青年还没回过神来，重重喘息着，一双漂亮的暖棕色眼睛失焦地望着看着他。  
Sean从他身上翻下来，Eduardo身上没干透的液体被他沾去不少，他也没在意。  
“Hey，”他一边说一边捧住青年的脸颊，“你还好吗？”  
Eduardo眨眨眼睛，迷迷糊糊地望向他，看上去似乎只是累了。还没等Sean把他从床上拉起来带到浴室里，他已经闭上眼睛，任Sean再怎么喊他的名字都顽固地不肯睁开。  
“如果我就这么任由你睡过去，你明早一定会杀了我。”Sean自言自语，目光从青年身上的一片狼藉飘过去。  
无奈之下，他只能抱起Eduardo来到浴室里，一边替他冲洗一边小心地不让泡沫进到他的眼睛里。他的手指抚摸过方才印在对方身上的大小吻痕，露出一个傻乎乎的微笑。  
把自己也洗干净并换好新的床单后，Sean满足地抱着昏睡过去的Eduardo躺回床上。他蹭蹭Eduardo的脸，在脖颈最鲜明那处吻痕上又亲了一口。  
“晚安，宝贝儿。”

第二天，终于看到自己脖子被啃成什么样子的Eduardo说什么也不踏出房门一步。  
戴条围巾？或者高领毛衣？Sean在一旁笑眯眯地建议。  
“现在是八月。”Eduardo面无表情地回应。  
Sean估计Eduardo想到自己这个罪魁祸首只是时间早晚的问题，于是他伸手揉揉正处于抓狂状态的青年的头发，在怒火波及自身之前抱起电脑迅速溜了。

“好像很久没看到Wardo了……”在满屋子的键盘敲击声中突然掺杂了这么一句。  
Sean挑挑眉，寻声望去。  
Dustin。  
他正站在Mark身后，抱着双臂念叨：“Mark你有没有见过Wardo？我今早去敲他的房门，可里面根本没有人。”说着说着他紧张起来，“他不会离开了吧？”  
“他一直在。”Mark根本没停下手上动作，语速飞快，“昨晚他还坐在客厅沙发上看书。”  
Dustin的鼻子皱起来。  
“总觉得哪里怪怪的。”他小声嘟囔，掏出手机，估计是在给Eduardo发短信。  
“Wardo说他去图书馆了，他需要给一篇论文找些参考资料。”Dustin放松的同时不忘向Mark报备一声。  
忙碌的卷毛只是“嗯”了一声，表示知道了。  
Sean偷偷摸出手机。

——Edu宝贝儿，听说你去图书馆了。  
——滚开。  
——所以你不需要我中午给你送饭了吗？  
Eduardo沉默了一会儿。  
——我要吃上次的三明治和炒蛋。  
每个字都放佛带着一股怨气。

成功安抚Eduardo的Sean来到厨房。喂饱对方的肚子是以后保持良好关系的第一步。  
他准备得差不多的时候，有个不速之客闻着香气溜了过来。  
“啪”。Sean打掉Dustin伸向三明治的手。红发青年“嗷”的一声惨叫，捧着被拍红的手可怜兮兮地控诉他：“你做了那么多，就不能给我吃一个吗！”  
Sean不为所动地把炒蛋盛到盘子里：“去找Mark要。”  
“Mark又不会做饭……”  
“那就和Mark一起进行光合作用吧。”Sean勾起嘴角，端着盘子，连面包渣都没留下一点。  
Dustin哀嚎：“既然不想分给我们为什么要做那么多嘛！”  
“喂猫。”Sean甩给他两个字和一个潇洒的背影。

他口中的猫咪还在生气，坐在桌子前一边看那本编程的笔记一边用笔杆敲打书页。Sean站在他身后琢磨了一会儿，没下手顺毛，怕猫咪扭过头来咬他一口。  
于是他拿起三明治送到Eduardo嘴边，明显还沉浸在自己的思绪里，对于送到口边的食物本能地张嘴咬了一口。  
然后是第二口。  
这下真的像是在喂猫了。  
Sean举着三明治兴致勃勃，时不时叉起一块炒蛋喂到他嘴里。青年的脸颊被食物撑起来，圆鼓鼓的很是可爱。  
半块三明治吞到肚子里，Eduardo才发现坐在一边玩得正开心的Sean，漂亮的薄红一点一点爬上他的脸，他看看Sean玩味的表情，又看看吃掉一半的三明治，张了张嘴却没说出什么。  
但他看起来已经忘了生气这件事了。  
Sean大笑着，握住他的下巴，在Eduardo无措的目光中倾身，舌尖在他的唇上刷过，舔掉上面残留的一点沙拉酱。  
他习以为常的三明治的味道也因为Eduardo变得美味了。  
棕发青年红成了一颗熟透的番茄，他手忙脚乱地推开Sean，埋着头，连人带椅子一起躲到了桌子另一边。  
Sean一脸无辜地举起三明治：“不想吃了吗？”  
Eduardo咬着唇，不情愿地凑过来，从他手中拿走食物。男人趁机卡住他的椅子不让他离开：“还有这个。”他指着那盘黄澄澄的看起来就很好吃的炒蛋。  
青年屈服了。  
Sean在他吃完后又偷了个吻。吻Eduardo的感觉和昨晚并不一样，昨晚的吻虽然诱人，但唇齿交融间难免有些苦涩，而今天……  
今天Sean想把余下所有的时间都用来和他亲吻，然后看他被偷袭后气急败坏的样子。  
察觉到自己心思的Sean苦笑着离开。  
他离深渊又近了一步。


	13. Chapter 13

十三、

 

Chris回来了。

学校放假后他和众人一起在加州住过几天，但很快就离开加州转而去离家不远的一个研究所实习。Chris把实习时间尽可能压缩，结束后匆忙赶了过来。

金发青年出现在门口的那一刻，Dustin立刻丢下手中的工作扑了上去，他的尖叫声使众宅男从入魔的状态中惊醒，也引出了缩在房间里的Eduardo。

Chris微笑着给了Mark，Dustin和Eduardo每人一个拥抱。

Mark点点头，Dustin拉着他索要礼物，而Eduardo接受完拥抱后退了几步，距离他们三个有一段微妙的距离。甚至比起Mark，他反而离Sean Parker更近一点。

Chris皱起眉，他看了一眼面无表情的Mark和兴奋的Dustin，这两人倒还是和从前一样，看不出有什么异常。

他应该和Eduardo谈一谈。

 

对于他的担心，Eduardo回应的只是一个微笑。他在Chris身边并没表现出之前的疏离，只是像他们一直以来习惯了的那样，比普通朋友亲近些，比Mark和Eduardo远一些。

“什么都没有发生，你想太多了，Chris。”Eduardo拍拍他的肩膀，“你才刚下飞机，要好好休息。”

“Wardo，”Chris在背后喊住他，视线在他脖颈处被衬衫衣领遮了大半的红痕上一扫而过，“你知道不管出了什么事，我们都在你身边的，对吗？”

Eduardo笑着点点头，轻声说：“我知道。”

他的回答很笃定，但Chris知道他不在的这段时间一定发生了什么。通常在宿舍里Mark和Dustin对着电脑浑然忘我的时候，Chris和Eduardo会分工协作一人对付一个，而现在，他揪着Dustin的耳朵提醒他注意休息的时候，Eduardo并没有出现在Mark身边。头戴耳机的卷毛全神贯注地敲着键盘，电脑旁边放着一杯果汁。

Chris把Dustin拽到一边，问他Eduardo和Mark之间究竟发生了什么。

“我不知道。”Dustin耙了耙自己的头发，一脸无辜，然后在Chris的目光谴责中补上一句，“Wardo有段时间看起来精神不太好，现在已经完全正常了呀。”

“你就没有想过他为什么精神不好吗？”

“嗯……水土不服吧？”

……

Dustin这边走不通，Mark那边更是一条死路。穿着帽衫的卷毛面对他的问题唯一给予的回应就是：“不知道。你说完了吗？我还有工作。”

其实还有一个知情人，Sean Parker。不过这人早就在Chris的名单里划掉了。

以Sean那么恶劣的性格，大概只会站在一边看热闹而已。

 

找到留下那枚吻痕的人并不难，毕竟Eduardo总是待在家里不怎么出门，和谁更亲近些简直一目了然，而Chris不需要像Mark和Dustin那样把时间耗在编程上，他又是一个那么细心的人。

第一次看到Eduardo从Sean的房间里出来，Chris只当是偶然。就算这两人互相看不顺眼，共同为Facebook工作的他们肯定也是需要交流的。

以不那么和谐的方式，或许。

第一次看到Sean吻Eduardo，Chris惊得下巴险些掉下来。

那时Sean和Eduardo一起坐在游泳池边，完全不知道身后客厅里还坐着一个人。Chris不清楚他们在说什么，他只看见Sean握住Eduardo的下巴，以一种强硬的姿态吻上去。被吻住的青年没有挣扎，但也没有接吻时应有的热情，只是坐在那里毫无反应。

Chris考虑着怎么才能把Eduardo从Sean的魔掌中救出来，他必然是受到了Sean的胁迫才会屈服于这种行为。

在他走过去拯救落难的小鹿之前，他看到Eduardo的双臂一点一点地环上Sean的脖子，棕发青年似乎开始享受这个吻，他闭上眼睛，柔顺地张开嘴让对方的舌头钻到自己口中，Sean把他拉近，两个人的身体紧贴在一起，他按住Eduardo的后颈，企图吻得更深一些。

在距离两人不到五米的地方，Chris愣在原地。

他无法说服自己Eduardo是被强迫的，可眼前这场景太过荒诞可笑，毫无缘由。

在他离开的这段时间究竟发生了什么？

 

“我不觉得你和Sean的情况叫做‘什么都没发生’，Wardo。”Chris再一次拦住Eduardo，如果Eduardo真的陷入什么麻烦，他们三个人中必须有一个能支持他，帮助他。

照目前的情况看，Mark和Dustin已经没可能了。这两个迟钝的笨蛋只顾着编程和Facebook，竟然在眼皮底下让Eduardo被拐走了。

惊慌在Eduardo脸上一闪而过：“你知道了？”

Chris对着他露出安抚的笑容，他不能在对话开始之前就把Eduardo吓走：“你们隐藏的没那么好。”

“Mark和Dustin……”

“他们还不知道。”

Eduardo松开饱受蹂躏的下唇，明显送了一口气。

Chris担忧地看着他：“是他逼你的吗？”

“逼我？”棕发青年显然没跟上Chris的思路，“为什么？”

“否则你怎么会和他……”

Eduardo听懂了，他笑着说：“你未免太高估他，也太低估我了，Chris。”

他微微垂下头，做了一次深呼吸，补充说：“我是自愿的。”

Chris仍旧不解，他完全想象不出会在什么情况下，Eduardo会自愿和Sean握一下手，更别说接吻或其他更亲密的事。他下意识地看了一眼Eduardo的脖子。

那个吻痕已经消失了。

“Sean他……其实也没那么混蛋。”Eduardo摇摇头，这句话把他自己逗乐了，“所以别担心，Chris，我知道自己在做什么。另外，请你继续向Mark和Dustin保密。”

虽然疑惑，Chris还是答应了Eduardo的要求。

如果真的告诉Mark他们，Dustin会发疯的吧。Chris想象着Dustin鬼哭狼嚎的画面，不由打了个冷战。

他选择相信Eduardo。

直到多年后，他也无法确定这个选择是对是错。


	14. Chapter 14

对于Eduardo而言，Chris对真相的挑明是建议和安慰，而对Sean而言，这却成了默许。

所以即便有Chris在场，他对Eduardo也是照亲不误。

有时只是在脸上轻啄一下，有时却是突然地把人压在墙上，禁锢着对方的手腕，恶狠狠地亲吻。在好友刻意压抑的低吟声中，Chris只能尴尬地转过头，装成一副欣赏窗外风景的样子，直到Sean亲的满意了，揉一揉Eduardo的头发才舍得放开他。

上帝保佑Chris脆弱的神经和他三十岁之后的发际线。

在客厅的另外一边，心满意足的Sean对着他勾起嘴角。很平常的笑容，但Chris就觉得这笑容里有挑衅的意味。

Eduardo红着脸坐在他身旁的单人沙发上，他的唇上沾的唾液未干，亮晶晶的一层，衬得那被吻得嫣红的唇瓣漂亮又可口。

Sean返回宅男们的专属房间之前还对他们两个飞了个吻。

Chris额角的青筋跳了许久，最后还是忍不住开了口：“你打算放任他继续下去？”

巴西青年似乎在想其他的事，抬起头的动作慢了半拍：“你说什么？”

看着那双在阳光下显得无比温柔的琥珀色眼睛，Chris叹了口气。

“你和Sean变成这样是因为Mark，对不对？如果他做了什么过分的事，你可以告诉我，Wardo，我们都会帮忙的。”

“是我自己的问题，”Eduardo给了他否定的答案，他甚至在说的时候还微笑着，“和Mark无关。毕竟，你知道，Mark从来都是那样。”

“那Sean呢？”

“Sean……”Eduardo沉默了一会儿，坦白地承认，“我还没有弄清楚他是什么样的人。但我知道我对他的第一印象错得很离谱。”

说完，Eduardo主动握住Chris的手，笑着说道：“我知道你在担心我，Chris。我没事。”

比起安慰Chris，他看上去更像是在努力说服自己。但他眯起眼睛笑得那么好看，让人不忍心拆穿。

短暂的谈话后，客厅安静下来，两人各自看着手中的书。

Chris的手机发出短促的“叮”的一声，屏幕上显示的发信人是Sean Parker。Chris皱着眉，点开信息。

——Eduardo是个很神奇的人，对吧。

金发青年偷偷瞄了一眼Eduardo，对方还在认真地看书，没注意到他这边发生的事情。Chris皱着眉，回复Sean。

——你想说什么？

——错过了他，Mark一定会后悔。

为什么要扯上Mark？

——他们没有错过。如果没有你，那就更不可能错过。

——别把过错都推到我身上，Chris，你知道你只是在迁怒，这一切与我无关。

Chris咬着唇，手指飞快地在屏幕上按动。

——你究竟在玩什么把戏？

Sean没有回答他的问题，反而自顾自的说了一句——

——我觉得我的品味比Mark要好多了。

这就是Chris收到的最后一条信息，对于解开他的困惑没起到半点作用。

 

“你在短信里对Chris说了什么？”

Eduardo如往常那样趴在床上看Sean的笔记，Sean难得没有坐在桌子前敲电脑，而是躺在Eduardo身边，伸出右手漫不经心地卷着青年棕色的发丝。

“你怎么知道我给他发了短信？”Sean支起上半身，饶有兴趣地问道。

合上笔记本，Eduardo给了他一个“你真以为我是白痴啊”的眼神：“今天下午你离开后，Chris收到了几条短信，之后他看我表情简直是看一只即将被大灰狼拐走吃掉的小绵羊。”

Sean深思片刻：“这话说得不太对，我觉得你更像一头小鹿。”

“所以你变相承认自己是大灰狼了吗？”Eduardo侧躺下来，头枕着Sean刚才勾弄他发丝的那只手。他自下而上望着男人的眼神看起来柔顺又依恋，暖棕色的眼睛如同一汪甜美的蜂蜜，Sean禁受不住这样的诱惑，鬼使神差地低下头，吻上那双眼睛。

Eduardo一惊，赶快闭上眼睛。温热柔软的触感落下来，Sean的吐息拂在他的额头上，他整个人都被对方的气息环绕着。这实在太过温柔了，根本无从分辨是不是他的错觉。

他知道Sean是个很容易给别人造成错觉的人。这个男人似乎生来就有这样的本能去讨每个人的欢心，只要他想。

Sean笑了，他们两个贴得那么近，Eduardo能清晰地感受到他胸腔处传来的振动。他仰起头，微微张开嘴唇，索要更多的吻。

他没说谎，在他回答Sean说喜欢他的亲吻的时候。

又亲近，又甜蜜，不管是温柔的还是粗暴的，Sean吻他的时候像是在亲吻他的整个世界。

“你在想什么呢，宝贝儿？”Sean一路吻过他的眼睛，眉心，鼻尖，最终停留在他分开的唇上。

Sean一定很喜欢亲吻，虽然不知道这只是针对他还是针对每个和他有亲密关系的人。Eduardo迷迷糊糊地想着，扭动身体，好让不知什么时候伏到他上方的男人能吻得更深更直接。

他睁开双眼，看到Sean闭着眼睛，浓密的睫毛轻轻颤着。

Eduardo着了魔一般伸出手，指尖蹭过Sean蹙紧的眉心和颤抖的睫毛。

他的睫毛原来这么长吗？

他每次接吻都会皱眉吗？

他对Sean的了解如此之少，每一处微小的细节都是一个新的发现。

察觉到他的碰触，Sean中断了他们的吻，但他们仍然离得很近，Eduardo眨眨眼睛，猝不及防地望进一片深蓝的海。

Eduardo的双臂缠绕着他的肩膀，他第一次主动亲上Sean的嘴唇。

“谢谢你，Sean。”

惊讶的表情并没有在Sean的脸上维持多久，送上来的吻像被一只幼猫磨蹭着撒娇一样又轻又柔。他沉默着，等到Eduardo的吻结束时才说：“你知道我想听的不是这一句。”

Eduardo又吻了上去，唇舌交缠间小声地说道：“我爱你，Sean。”

Sean的手指插进Eduardo发间。

那一刻，他多希望Eduardo说的是真话。


	15. Chapter 15

即使不想承认，Sean也能清楚地感觉到他的整具身体都因为Eduardo说出口的那三个字而躁动起来。他不停亲吻着身下的青年，插入对方发间的手指使洗过澡后蓬松柔软的头发变得凌乱，Sean贪婪地嗅着上面的薄荷气息，尽力忽视内心深处隐隐传来的痛。

“Eduardo……”他低声念着对方的名字，细碎的吻渐渐从脸颊蔓延至脖颈。

Eduardo却在这时挣扎起来。

“等等。”他扣上那只正忙着解开衬衫纽扣的右手，惹来Sean在他指节上不满的一个轻咬。

“别留下痕迹，”他红着脸迎向男人的视线，“否则我只能待在你的房间，哪里都不能去。”

这样不是很好吗？Sean不满地在心里念叨。把Eduardo留在房间里，让他只属于自己——多诱人的想法。但他还是在青年手上刚被咬出的牙印上吻了吻，示意知道了。

得到默许的Eduardo撤回阻挠的手，又不知道该把手放在哪里，他想了想，学着Sean刚才的样子，把手指插到男人的头发里。打着卷的头发手感意外的很不错，贴近根部的地方稍微有些汗湿，也并不惹人讨厌。

已经解开了大半扣子埋头在他胸口的Sean抬起头，冲他露出一个无奈的微笑。

“你这样好像在摸一只宠物。”他开玩笑一样抱怨着，在Eduardo的乳头上不轻不重地咬了一口，满意地听到青年口中逸出的呻吟。

Sean的确在很多事情上有天赋，比如编程，再比如……做爱。这是他和Eduardo第二次上床，他却已经记住了Eduardo所有的敏感部位，稍一挑逗就能让青年呼吸紊乱，呻吟出声。在他除掉两人身上的大部分衣物后，Eduardo只能无力地躺在床上，穿着Sean特意留下的衬衫，和初遇时那个面色不善的青年判若两人。

可他看上去实在太过温顺了，Sean知道如今的Eduardo几乎会在床上做所有他要求的事，但Sean不想要他的感激，他想要的比这更多。

他想让初遇时那个生机勃勃的Eduardo回来，然后爱上他。

由直变弯也就算了，可他们在一起相处了那么久，Sean都没看到Eduardo表现出一点爱上他的可能，唯一的一句“我爱你”还是在他强求得来的。Sean第一次爱一个人爱得这么凄惨，心里多少有点委屈。

我都对你那么好了。

头埋在Eduardo的颈窝，Sean用鼻子去蹭那里温暖的皮肤，手也老实起来，圈在对方腰际，像小孩子抱着一个大号的抱枕，什么动作都没有。

过了几分钟，Eduardo不由疑惑起来。

“Sean？”他推了推Sean的肩膀。

“嗯。”男人闷声应了，依旧赖在他身上不起来。

Eduardo迟疑着伸出手，轻轻揉了揉Sean的头发。他不懂自己为什么会产生这样的念头，可他隐约觉得……Sean好像很需要他。

Sean居然也乖乖地把头凑上去任他揉。

巴西青年瞬间有一种成为幼儿保姆的错觉，他叹了口气，试探地问道：“是网站出了什么问题吗？”

“不是。”

“那……是和Mark或者Dustin吵架了？”Eduardo努力猜测，虽然他不认为Sean会把别人的看法放在心上，尤其不会在床上衣服脱到一半装深沉。

他猜来猜去，偏偏没想到他自己就是那个原因。

Sean听得郁闷，气得张嘴咬了他一口，没像之前那么温柔，松口后有一个明显的牙印留在Eduardo肩膀和脖颈相连的地方。然后他伸出舌头，像犯了错的小狗一样讨好般一遍又一遍舔着。

被咬的那一瞬间Eduardo本能地想推开他，但随后的舔吻和Sean刚才的沉闷都让他有一种“推开Sean就是欺负可怜的小动物”的错觉。他侧过头，笨拙地在Sean的发顶吻了一下，全当安慰。

卷发男人浑身一僵，马上恢复了正常。

“我们继续吧，Edu。”Sean“吧唧”一口亲在他的脸颊上，再抬起头来又是一个神采飞扬的笑。

还没来得及纠结他的新昵称，Eduardo就被Sean带着翻了个身，他挺起上半身，双手撑在男人头的两侧，茫然地看着下面那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“别慌。”Sean用手指梳理他凌乱的头发，温柔地说，“告诉我你要什么，Edu。”

Eduardo跨坐在Sean的腰上，平日里把那具身体包裹得严严实实的衬衫大开着，里面的美景一览无余。Sean的眼神慢慢扫过他的身体，他不知道自己有多努力才克制住想抚上柔韧腰身的双手。

“告诉我怎么做。”他终于忍不住了，右手拇指在Eduardo赤裸的膝盖上一圈一圈按揉。

“什么都可以？”迷茫的小鹿试探地问道。

“什么都可以。”大灰狼笑眯眯地回答，心里已经开始为小鹿织出一张网。“任何你想对我做的事都可以。”


	16. Chapter 16

尽管Sean已经把意图表现的很明确，但Eduardo不知是因为羞涩还是其他什么原因一句话都不说，十几分钟的时间过去了，两人仍在大眼瞪小眼。

“Edu，”Sean忍住叹气的冲动，撑起身体在青年的眉心落下一个吻，决定慢慢引导他，“你喜欢我吻你哪里？”

Eduardo咬着唇，眼睛里弥漫着一层水雾，湿漉漉的，看上去可怜又有点可爱：“嘴唇。”他深吸一口气，确认道，“我喜欢你吻我的嘴唇。”

于是Sean亲吻他的嘴唇。那是一个及其缓慢而温柔的吻，好像他们有一辈子的时间可以用来亲吻，慢到Eduardo将手臂缠绕上Sean的脊背，轻轻地挠了他两下好督促他快一点。

Sean吮吸着他的舌头，逐渐加深了这个吻。他一遍遍地舔舐着Eduardo的口腔，用自己的嘴唇堵住他的呻吟，直到Eduardo因为缺氧而把他推开。他们的嘴分开的那一刻，一条暧昧的银丝牵在两人微肿的唇间，Sean毫不在意地又亲了亲青年的唇，舌尖在他唇面上划过，把上面残留的唾液舔舐干净。

“还有这里。”Eduardo握住他的手，用潮热的脸颊蹭了蹭，然后将它放在自己的咽喉上，“轻一点，别……”

“不会留下痕迹的。”Sean无奈地承诺道，捧住他的后颈，从尖削的下巴——他真应该再把这头小鹿喂胖一点——开始，沿着修长优美的线条一寸一寸吻下来。不能在同一个位置停留太久让他有些小小的怨念，于是在吻到喉结位置的时候，他张开嘴，在上面轻轻咬了一口。

Eduardo的双手立刻搭在他的肩上，推拒的力气却不大。

“Sean……”他软绵绵地喊了一声。

男人只能无奈地松口，他在Eduardo唇角啄了一下，说：“我知道，宝贝儿，我有分寸。”他忿忿地盯着对方光洁的脖子看了一会儿，叹了口气，“告诉我，怎么才能让你更舒服？”

青年咬着唇没说话。Sean等了片刻，索性自己确认。

“是这里吗？”他按了按Eduardo胸前的乳尖，再恶劣地把它揪起来，小小的肉粒很快被他玩弄得挺立起来。而Eduardo双臂紧紧环着他的脖子，整张脸都埋在他的肩膀，他一定羞得厉害，Sean能清楚地感觉到对方脸上的温度。

真想看看他现在的样子。他想着，顺手把另一边的乳尖也拧了一把。Eduardo难耐地扭了扭身子，声音里带了喘息：“再下面一点。”

温暖的手掌一路摸下去，最后落在他半挺的阴茎上。他松松地圈住那根挺立的柱体，但也仅此而已。

Eduardo呻吟着挺起腰，把自己撞向Sean的掌心，没等他动第二下，他就被男人按住腰部动弹不得。Sean用另一只手揉了揉Eduardo乱蓬蓬的头发，低声说：“你要告诉我才行。”

他低沉的声音在Eduardo听来又是另一番刺激，他屈服了，放下全部的矜持，咬着Sean的耳朵说：“摸摸我。”

压制住身体的手松开，放在他阴茎上的那只则遵循他的指令收紧后慢慢上下撸动起来，Eduardo叼着Sean的耳朵放松了身体，他终于觉得舒服了，整个人都挂在Sean健壮的身体上，呼吸急促。但单调的动作很快让他觉得不满足，他舔了舔对方被咬红的耳朵：“再快一点。”

男人依言加快速度，手指不时在柱体顶端的小孔上蹭过，透明的液体还没来得及流到根部就沾了他满手，让他的动作更加顺利。

“Edu……”他喃喃地念着Eduardo的名字，不管是耳畔越来越急促的喘息还是相贴的皮肤传来的热度，都让他觉得自己快疯了。

在粘稠的白液射在Sean手中的那一刻，怀里的人突然咬在他颈侧的动脉上。骤然的疼痛和积压依旧的渴求在他体内生成一股电流，他的四肢百骸都浸在强烈的欲望中。

如果你是我的……

颤抖着被Sean的手挤出最后一滴精液后，Eduardo才慢慢松了口。他的头跌回Sean的肩膀，额头上的汗水蹭在刚刚被咬出的牙印上。

这一口可不像Sean咬他时那么温柔，深陷的牙印上渗出点点血迹，Eduardo看着觉得抱歉，便伸出舌头小心翼翼舔着。

“对不起。”他小声道歉。

Sean摸了摸那个牙印，强烈的疼痛已经过去了，只留下隐隐的痛感。

“没关系。”他说，给露出不安神情的年轻一个安抚的微笑，“我好像……还挺喜欢它的。”

好在Eduardo的注意力很快被其他事情夺走了。Sean顺着他的视线低下头，他胯间硬挺的小兄弟昂首挺胸，把内裤顶出帐篷的形状。Eduardo射过后疲软的性器和它挤在一起，精液和前液混杂在一起，把Sean身上仅剩的一条内裤弄得湿哒哒的。

瞄了一眼Eduardo再次变得通红的脸蛋和那双无措的小鹿一样的眼睛，Sean突然心软了。

“不用管它。我可以去卫生间自己……”他没能说完，一个气势汹汹的吻打断了他。

Eduardo红着脸，语气坚定：“躺下。”

Sean眨眨眼睛，怀疑自己听错了。

“你说过我可以对你做任何事，”Eduardo说，“现在，躺下。”

青年在他胸口推了一把，Sean没反抗，顺势躺了下来。

全身赤裸仅穿着一件不能蔽体的黑色衬衫的巴西青年跨坐在他身上，头发蓬乱，嘴唇艳红。

这是Sean见过的最辣的画面了。


	17. Chapter 17

毫无疑问，Sean比他强壮得多，而且，非常性感。Eduardo俯下身，吻上他的唇。

他们真的交换过太多的亲吻了，Eduardo甚至还没想好要怎么做，舌头就熟练地探进对方的嘴里磨蹭着另一个，勾弄着它一起舞动。Sean哼了一声，顺从地张着嘴任他吻着，手也不老实地摸上衬衫下温暖光滑的皮肤。

他的手被青年打下来。

“别动。”Eduardo在接吻的间隙里含糊地说道，还咬了一口Sean的下唇以示惩罚。

Sean乖乖地躺平。他怎么就忘了Eduardo是个控制欲多强的人。

但他毕竟是第一次处于主动的位置上，身下的躯体完全有别于女人的柔软，他吻完Sean的唇，起身盯着看了半天，才继续学着Sean之间的样子，沿着脖颈一路亲吻下去。

“看这么久，是爱上我了吗？”打趣的话从他头顶传来。

Eduardo专注地舔舐着他颈侧的牙印，装作没听到，可脸上一抹红晕暴露了他的心思。他的吻继续向下，嘴唇爱抚着Sean的胸口，试探地在挺立的乳头上咬了一口。

对女人也没有这种经验的青年下嘴不知轻重，坚硬的牙齿狠狠刮擦过乳头顶端的凹陷处，Sean呻吟一声，放在身体两侧的手不由握成了拳头。

“好在我们还有时间，”他小声嘀咕着，“我可以慢慢教你。”

“闭嘴！”羞恼的巴西青年坐起身，索性拉开Sean的内裤，直接握住了他一直抵在自己屁股上的阴茎。

……Sean一句话都不敢说了。

Eduardo咬着唇，眼神躲闪，他笨拙地坐在Sean的身上晃动身体，让身后炽热的性器卡在自己的臀缝中，慢慢磨蹭。阴茎上留下的液体很快沾湿了他的衬衫和皮肤，湿溜溜地打着滑，一个不注意就脱离了Eduardo的掌控。

被Eduardo用控诉的眼神看着的Sean只能苦笑，紧接着，他就看到Eduardo仿佛下定了决心一般挪到床尾的位置，这个微妙的距离刚好让他的嘴对着——

猝不及防地，他的阴茎被包裹进温暖湿润的口腔里。

Fuck！

Sean在心里大声咒骂，天知道他用了多少自制力才控制住自己不去挺腰，不把阴茎塞到那张美妙的小嘴的深处——

Eduardo把头部含进嘴里后就没了动作，因为嘴里猩苦的味道而皱着眉，努力回想之前的经验。没过多久，他就把湿淋淋的蘑菇头吐了出来，双手握住阴茎根部，开始用舌头舔舐整根茎体。

再生涩的动作也无法抹消Sean体会到的快感。Eduardo按住他的胯骨，在他尝试着摆动腰部的时候警告他：“别动。”然后想了想又生硬地加上一句，“你可以叫出来，我喜欢你的声音，Sean。”

这惨不忍睹的调情让Sean差点笑出声，但他还是配合着张开嘴，让那些受到压制的微弱呻吟声从嘴边逸出。这些声音似乎鼓励了Eduardo，让他真正意识到自己给予对方的快感，青年在头部舔了几下，又试着把Sean的阴茎含进嘴里。

他成功吞进去一半，可随后被抵住喉咙本能的呕吐反应让他再一次把它吐了出来。

看着Eduardo把自己的阴茎吞进去并且体会到他紧致的口腔带来的快感强烈得吓人，Sean咬牙握紧拳头，如果可以，他会抓住Eduardo的头发让他把自己全部吞进去，直到精液射进他的喉咙里，可是……这是Eduardo，不是其他什么人。

“Sean……我不能……”Eduardo趴在他腿间，眼角挂了点泪，鼻尖还有些红，他还是不死心，握着Sean的阴茎想再试一次。

Sean揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发：“没关系，用手就可以。”

反正不管是用嘴还是手，只要看着Eduardo的脸，他都不可能坚持太久。

Eduardo听从了他的建议，可他的技巧实在太糟，只知道一板一眼地上下撸动，Sean简直想象不出他是怎么活过这么多年的单身生活的。

他很想叹口气，再这样下去他会忍不住笑出来：“或许我们也可以跳过这一步，Edu。”

他低估了Eduardo的坚持。在看到努力完全没有回报后，他干脆一边爱抚Sean的性器一边张开嘴，嫩红的舌尖绕着头部打转，没过多久Sean就在他口中缴了械，Sean甚至没来得及在射出的前一刻把他拉开，而看到对方舌头上乳白色的精液几乎让他瞬间再次硬起来。

Eduardo把嘴里的精液吐出来，他不喜欢那种咸腥的味道。

“你棒透了，Edu。”Sean隔着衬衫在他臀上捏了一把，试图撑起身体“接下来就让我……”

Eduardo按住他的肩膀：“还没结束。”

他问了Sean润滑剂的位置，下床从抽屉里拿出来，重新跨坐到Sean的身上，然后——

Sean看到了他这辈子都难忘记的画面。

漂亮的巴西青年把润滑剂挤在手上，咬着唇把手探到身后。Sean看不到他是如何把修长的手指插进自己的穴里，连那双总是湿润的暖棕色眼睛也比起来，但他的呼吸乱了，脸上泛起潮红，洁白的牙齿在唇上咬得越来越用力——

糟糕。Sean默默想着。Eduardo如果继续忽略他，他就要看着眼前这一幕射出来了。

那绝对会成为他一辈子的污点和Eduardo日后讲给别人听的笑话。

他强忍着，在Eduardo终于颤抖着把他硬得要命的阴茎抵在张开的穴口时，好像已经过了一辈子那么久。

进入Eduardo火热的身体也是一种甜蜜的折磨。

过程实在太漫长了，看着青年的身体缓缓下沉，涨成紫红色的性器被一寸寸纳入丝绒般的天堂里，Sean都不知道自己能怎么能控制住握着他细韧的腰狠狠撞进去的冲动。

在他完全没入Eduardo身体后，两个人都松了一口气。

Eduardo抬起腰，粗大的柱体从他内体慢慢剥离，然后又随着下沉的动作重新进入。这个体位让Sean进入得太深，强烈的饱胀感让Eduardo根本不敢大幅度动作，生怕自己被顶穿。

Sean任由他这么套弄了一会儿，他看着青年胸前红肿挺立的乳头和他半勃的性器，渴望让他终于忍不住开了口：“宝贝儿，你想让我死吗？”

在他的催促下，Eduardo努力放松身体适应体内的异物，他逐渐加快动作，每一次起落都能听到淫靡的水声。

“别这么看着我。”在上下起伏的动作中，Eduardo用手遮住Sean的眼睛。那双蓝眼睛的杀伤力太大了，被那么直勾勾看着，会让人生出这个人是真心爱他的错觉。

Sean握住他的手，把他的手指含进嘴里，湿热的舌头仔细舔舐着上面的纹路，

“你这么好看，”他咬着Eduardo的食指指尖，声音含含糊糊的，“我不看你还能看谁？”

Sean嘴里说着甜言蜜语，身体也本能地在Eduardo下落的瞬间向上顶，青年因为他的动作失去平衡，无力地倒下来，趴在他的胸口上。

他额上滴落的一滴汗水都能在Sean的心里卷起滔天巨浪。

男人再也忍不住了，握住Eduardo的腰肢不顾一切地冲进他的身体，他听着对方口中逸出的低哑的呻吟声，恨不得就这么把他吞进肚子里去。

“Edu，Edu……”

他念着对方的名字，直接射进他的肠道里。小腹上的粘稠感告诉他，恐怕Eduardo比他还要早达到高潮。

Sean把他紧紧抱在怀里，亲吻他汗湿的额头。他的阴茎还没软下来，仍然留在Eduardo温暖的身体里。

 

“多喜欢我一点好不好？”

 

Eduardo在他怀里挪动了一下，Sean却猜不出那是一个点头，还是不情愿的挣扎。


	18. Chapter 18

或许是Chris的危机感作祟，转天早上，他把所有人聚在一起吃了顿早餐，并且在吃的过程中努力把Mark的注意力引向Eduardo上。

譬如：“Mark你看，这是你最爱吃的煎蛋卷，还是之前Wardo发现的。”

再譬如：“我记得Wardo经常给我们带布朗尼蛋糕和甜甜圈，在一个月内把Dustin喂胖了三斤。Mark你还记得吗？”

穿着帽衫的卷毛无聊地用叉子戳盘子里的食物，偶尔“嗯”上一声。Dustin给出的反应要强烈一点，他正好坐在Chris旁边，偷偷把手伸到桌下掐了Chris一把。

“别当着这么多人说出来啊。”他红着脸抗议，完全不知道他那点糗事根本不是Chris的重点。

面对这俩人几乎是负值的情商，Chris觉得之前认为只要重新坐在一起一切问题都能迎刃而解的他就是个笨蛋。

在他对面，Sean体贴地递给Eduardo一个撒了花生碎的巧克力味甜甜圈。

“你喜欢的巧克力。”Sean眯起眼睛笑，意味深长。

起了个大早出门买早餐的Chris差点把叉子捏弯。

Wardo不会吃的。他安慰自己。注重锻炼身体的巴西青年一直不喜欢高热量食物——

Eduardo接受了。但他看起来有哪里不对，面对Sean的好意（？），他眼神躲闪，匆忙道谢后立刻把头埋回到盘子里。

金发青年仔细打量了他一会儿，头发像往常那样精心打理过，笔挺的休闲西装，甚至连脖子上也是干干净净的一点痕迹都没有。

究竟是哪里呢？Chris心中疑惑，视线不小心扫过坐在Eduardo身边的Sean。卷发男人一反常态地穿了件衬衫，也不知道他是不是故意，在Chris看过来的时候他刚好侧过头和Eduardo说了些什么，而他的脖子上——

Chris把嘴里的牛奶喷了出来。好在他转头及时，保全了桌子上丰盛的早餐，遭殃的只有坐在他右手边的Dustin一个人。

“Chriiiiiiisss！”Dustin的惨叫简直能震穿他的耳朵。

心不在焉地承诺给Dustin一星期分量的甜甜圈，Chris的视线黏在Sean脖颈上的牙印上，扯都扯不开。虽然Sean转过头后那枚牙印被衬衫的领子遮住了大半，但露出的一点紫红色印记就这么招摇地在Chris面前晃来晃去。

而它的主人坐在Chris正对面，对他挑起一根眉毛，然后弯起嘴角，笑得露出一口洁白的牙齿。

Eduardo不明所以地看着Chris，暖棕色的眼睛睁得大大的，无辜极了。

被这样的视线注视着，Chris硬生生地把脏话咽回肚子里。他无力地靠在椅背上，仰起头望着朴素的吊灯，心里默默地开始祈祷。

 

Sean放下手里的叉子，在没人注意的餐桌下摸索着握住Eduardo的手，拇指在他的掌心打着小圈。棕发青年条件反射地想收回左手，可他的手被对方牢牢扣住，没能立刻挣脱。

Eduardo挣脱不成，竟然也就随他去了，甚至在Sean放松了力气后也还任他牵着，两只手松松地勾在一起，Sean觉得满足，侧过头看到Eduardo耳朵尖有点红，心里便无端有些发痒。

虽然从外表看依然是衣冠楚楚的高材生形象，但只有Sean知道在被衬衫遮盖住的地方有多少吻痕，他说得出每一处的位置，并为此洋洋得意，而且还幻想着在他漂亮的身体上印上更多属于自己的痕迹。

想到这里，他不由盯着Eduardo的侧脸舔了舔嘴唇。

嘴里叼着一片吐司的Dustin好奇地看着他们，突然像发现了什么有趣的事物一样叫了出来：“Sean！你的脖子上有个牙印！”

“咳咳……”这下Eduardo和Chris一起被食物噎住了。

瞬间成了众人焦点的男人从容不迫地回答：“猫咬的。”说完还捏了捏Eduardo的手指。

Eduardo的脸越发地红了，Mark放下手里的三明治，默默推给他一杯水，只当他是咳得太厉害。

Dustin转了转眼珠，恍然大悟：“就是前几天在你房里的那只猫对不对！我就知道这里面有问题！”

Chris捂住脸。

“她是不是很漂亮？什么时候介绍给我们？最好连她的朋友们一起！我们可以在这里开一个盛大的party！”他陶醉地闭上眼睛，沉浸在被美女环绕的美梦里。

Chris收到了来自Sean Parker的一个难以言喻的眼神，里面满满都是“我等着看好戏”的嘲讽感。

事件的另一当事人Eduardo Saverin抱着水杯，死都不肯抬起头来。

明明是你们俩的小秘密，为什么遭殃的是我！

“Dustin，”金发青年绝望地开口，他从来没像现在这样痛恨自己的性格，“你以后一个月的甜甜圈都包在我身上，请你现在、立刻、马上闭嘴，让我安静地吃完这顿饭。”

Dustin衡量了一会儿，果断地在虚无缥缈的漂亮姑娘和唾手可得的一个月分量甜甜圈中选择了后者。

我如果再插手这件事我就是猪。Chris心想，狠狠地把叉子戳进三明治里。

Mark吃完了他的那份早餐，面无表情地宣布：“我们开始工作吧。”

真是一个完美的收尾。

 

早餐过后，Eduardo专程找到Chris道歉。

“那个牙印……是我不小心……我们……”

他支支吾吾的解释被Chris抬手阻止：“求你了，Wardo，一个字都别说，我怕听完后我会去砍死Sean Parker，或是直接找个高楼了结我自己。”

事实上，他觉得现在看到Eduardo和Sean在一起都要做噩梦了。

“如果我现在劝你别和Sean纠缠不清，还来得及吗？”Chris试探地问。

巴西青年沉默了一会儿。

“恐怕是来不及了。”他轻声回答。


	19. Chapter 19

Sean和Eduardo的关系暴露的时候疯了一个，傻了一个，还有一个在边上看热闹。

事先申明一点：他们不是故意的。

那天他们解决了一个难题，一时兴起之下，Sean宣布请所有人出去喝酒。Eduardo看了看因为熬夜过度面色惨白还挂着浓重黑眼圈的宅男们兴奋得群魔乱舞的样子，又回头瞅了一眼自己的房间。

“我还有事，所以……”

“没关系，宝贝儿。”Sean冲他挤挤眼睛，“你去忙吧，我保证会好好照顾他们的。”

他自然而然喊出的那声“宝贝儿”被离得近的几人听了去，好在没什么人放在心上，只有Chris象征地咳了一声，声音不大，极为敷衍。

Eduardo略微紧张地望过去的时候，只看到向来温和的金发青年对他摊了摊手，脸上的表情分明是在说：你们俩的破事我再也不想管了。

天知道他这段日子是怎么度过的。

他身上好像装了Eduardo和Sean的专属雷达，在这房子的任何角落，他总能看到两个人黏在一起。有时只是两个人在交谈，或是Sean亲昵地揉Eduardo的头发，而另外一些时候……

Chris在心里翻了个大大的白眼，决定把“Eduardo把Sean推倒在沙发上跨坐上去吻他而Sean一手搂着Eduardo的腰一手探进对方裤子里”的画面扔到记忆的小黑屋里去。

Chris不明白为什么同样都是技术宅，同样忙于Facebook，Sean怎么就有那么多时间溜出来和Eduardo卿卿我我，顺便谋杀他的眼睛。

 

其实Sean领着包括Mark和Dustin在内的宅男们来到酒吧的下一秒就后悔了。

嗨翻了天的青年们举着酒杯，敬完Facebook大业又敬Sean的慷慨，甚至还轮番庆祝了一遍每个人已经过完或是还没到来的生日。Mark坐在一旁小口抿着酒，虽然不像他们那么疯狂但也没有制止的意思，Chris则是在劝Dustin不要喝太多。

Sean不担心钱的问题，他担心的是这群人喝出个三长两短，更何况他还惦记着家里那头没有他就睡不着的小鹿，可他劝宅男们少喝点早些回去休息的努力全部白费。事实上，宅男们认定Sean心疼酒钱，决定痛宰他一把，反而喝得更畅快了。

已经凌晨两点多了，不知道Edu现在在做什么。劝阻无果的Sean拒绝了过来搭讪的姑娘和两个就此认为他是gay的男人，一个人坐在吧台边，托着腮，傻乎乎地犯起了单相思。

 

把喝醉的宅男们打包安置在附近宾馆之后，Sean和柯克兰三人组走在空荡荡的街上，一阵风吹来，很是凄凉。

Dustin嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，他喝得太多，说起话来打着舌头让人根本听不清他说了什么，但时间长了Sean也觉得耳边嗡嗡地太吵，两个人差点在路边打起来。

“所以说我们为什么一定要回去啊？”Dustin愤怒地拽住Chris的肩膀，Chris本来在小心地扶着他走直线，被他一拽险些直接趴到地上去。

“我又没让你们和我一起走。”Sean烦躁地摸出手机，迟疑了一会儿，给Eduardo发了条短信。

——你睡了吗？

——还没有。

Sean盯着这条几乎是秒回的信息和屏幕上方无情显示的04：37，心里更郁闷了。他就不该听从David的建议来这么远的酒吧，说什么来这里的妹子数量多质量好，结果到最后宅男们也没一个人成功把姑娘约回家。

Mark伸手戳了戳他。

“干什么。”Sean没好气。

卷毛扬起下巴，示意Sean往前看。

“出租车。”

 

随便塞给司机一张钞票，Sean急匆匆地冲向大门。

客厅的灯亮着，Eduardo一个人孤零零地坐在沙发上，面前摆着半杯牛奶。听到门开的声音，Eduardo侧过头，倦怠地对Sean眨眨眼睛。

“Sean？”他的声音里有太多的不确定。

“是我，宝贝儿。”Sean绕到他面前，心疼地看着那双带了不少血丝的棕色眼睛。他抚摸着Eduardo柔软的发丝，不由放柔了声音，“抱歉让你等了这么久。”

然后他突然愣住了。青年身上穿的衣服实在太过眼熟。

等等，那好像……是我的T恤？

Sean揉揉眼睛，不管他怎么看，这件印着“I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD”的上衣都像是他去酒吧前匆忙换下来搭在椅子上的那件。衣服穿在Eduardo身上略显宽松，衣领歪在一边露出一半肩膀和诱人的锁骨。

一个迷迷糊糊的，穿着Sean的衣服的Eduardo Saverin。

如果不是还有些理智知道时机不对，Sean早就扑上去把他当做一道美味的甜点吃掉了。

但现在，他也只能俯下身，在Eduardo耳边说：“乖，我们去睡觉吧。”

Eduardo仰起脸看着他，理所当然地伸出胳膊求抱。

Sean无奈地任由他搂着自己的脖子，整个人都缩到他怀里，而他托着对方臀部，小心地让青年把腿勾在自己腰上。他的鼻尖在Eduardo发丝间蹭了蹭，觉得心里莫名暖了起来。

他显然忘了什么。

当他抱着大号的树袋熊直起身来的时候，Sean听到身后传来一阵古怪的声音，像什么东西糊在地上的吧唧声。

他拧过头，发现糊在地上的是没了Chris搀扶的Dustin。

下一秒，Dustin就敏捷地蹿了起来，他看上去酒醒了大半，伸出的一根食指对着Sean和Eduardo的方向颤抖得厉害。

“你……你们！……”他拼命想组织好语言说点什么，但他受到过度惊吓的大脑直接进入瘫痪状态，以至于Dustin结结巴巴了半天也没能说出半句逻辑通顺的话。

“Chrrrrriiiiiissss！”他哭丧着脸，向身边人求助。但Chris只是抱着双臂，一脸冷漠地把头扭到一边，不想管也不打算管眼前这烂摊子。

被吵到的Eduardo不安地在Sean怀里扑腾了一下，Sean赶紧拍拍他的背，在他耳边低声安抚。

“Mark！”Dustin向另一好友求助。不料卷毛对这诡异的一幕完全视而不见，目不斜视地从Sean身边路过，走向自己的房间。

“我是该好好休息一下了。”Sean听到他对自己说，“我好像已经累到产生幻觉了。”


	20. Chapter 20

即使是无所畏惧的Sean Parker，在被三双眼睛牢牢盯住的时候也会有点慌，其中尤以来自某卷毛的意味不明的眼神最具杀伤力。

看起来他终于清醒了，并决心以严肃的态度面对这次的难题。

Sean坐在Facebook三人组对面，Eduardo坐在他身边，位置和前几天早餐时一模一样，心情却相差甚远。他觉得自己像一头待价而沽的驴子，恐怕还是卖不了什么好价钱的那种。

沉不住气的Dustin先开了口：“Wardo你不能和他在一起！”

被他用手指指了不知多少次的Sean认为自己受到了冒犯，他刚想开口反驳，右手就在桌子下被另一只手握住了。那手有些凉，掌心沁了些汗，还在微微颤抖，可毫无疑问地来自Eduardo。

Sean忘了刚才要说什么，他紧紧握住那只手，想把自己的温度传递过去。

Eduardo轻声问道：“为什么？”

“他……他生活作风差，他水性杨花，Wardo，他不会给你带来幸福的！”DustIn越说越激动。

Sean额角的青筋跳了跳，他对“水性杨花”这个词很有点意见。

Eduardo在他发怒前安抚地捏捏他的手指，闭上眼睛做了个深呼吸才再次开口：“Dustin，我们在一起已经一个多月了。”

一个多月？那不就是……Dustin和Chris的表情千变万化，连Mark也皱起了眉。

“对，就在我来到这里之后。”Eduardo甚至笑了，“即使是我们之间还没有挑明的时候，Sean也没有再去找别人。这一点，你们应该知道。”

Sean不由庆幸，他有这想法，好在没真的迈出这一步。

“他对我也很好，虽然他做的三明治不是很好吃。”他对着想起了什么的Dustin点点头，“你想的没错，他养的‘猫’也是我。”

没关系，我以后会好好学，争取把你喂胖一点，我觉得胖乎乎的猫咪更可爱。而且，亲爱的Edu，如果你告诉他们我们每个晚上都睡在一起更有说服力。

Dustin从来没想过他能在短短十个小时内受到两次如此大的惊吓，下一个惊吓会是什么？鲑鱼上岸进化出四肢统治世界吗？可身边的两人没一个开口帮他，Chris和Mark一个面无表情，另一个……还是面无表情。他左右看看，先大着胆子踹了Mark一脚。

Wardo一定会听Mark的话。

Mark先用阴冷的目光把Dustin看得背后发凉，然后才转向Eduardo：“你会后悔的。”

“或许我会。”Eduardo竟然承认了，但同时他也说到，“但这和你无关，Mark。事实上，我喜欢谁和你们都无关。我从未质疑过你们喜欢的人，也请你们给Sean他应得的尊重。”

他扫视对面三个人各不相同的表情，勾起嘴角，然后站起身，拉着Sean的手离开：“Sean，我们走吧。”

Dustin还想再说些什么，却被Chris按住肩膀。金发青年对他摇摇头，再抬头看向两人背影时却带了担忧的神色。

 

直到Sean和Eduardo回到房间里，Eduardo才放开Sean的手。

他一直没能停下颤抖。

但他还记得对Sean露出微笑安抚他的焦虑。

“别担心，我没事。我只是……从来没这样拒绝过他们。”

Sean把他搂在怀里，下巴垫在那头柔软的棕发上，鼻尖再次萦绕着熟悉的薄荷香气：“我们算是公开出柜了吗？”

把脸埋在他肩膀的巴西青年闷闷地笑了一声：“恐怕是的。”

“你把他们吓呆了。”Sean回味了一把Mark等人的表情，咧嘴笑道，“你还说了我是你‘喜欢的人’。”

“没错。”

“这不公平，宝贝儿。”Sean亲亲他的额头，“每次你都是先行动的那个，可我爱你只会比你更多。我们先说好，求婚时一定是我拿着戒指跪在你面前。”

Eduardo沉默了一会儿：“我们之间的关系会持续到那时候吗？”

“会的。”他叹息着搂紧了Eduardo，“只要我们希望。”

“那你愿意做我的男朋友吗，Edu？”

Eduardo抬起头，眼睛有点红，看起来却是难得的轻松：“我已经是了。”

 

Sean没有告诉他的是，他的心里有一套备选方案。

如果Mark他们无法接受而Eduardo又太过在意他的朋友们，他会带走Eduardo。去他的Mark和Facebook，对Sean而言，这些都比不上Eduardo。

他可以带着Eduardo从北欧开始旅行，以他的巴西故乡为终点，世界那么大，他们总能交到些新的朋友，比Mark他们更值得Eduardo的那些。

看着Eduardo平静的睡颜，Sean决定把他计划好的路线保留到他们的蜜月旅行。


	21. Chapter 21

对好友坦白后的生活并没有什么不同，Mark和Dustin还是忙于Facebook，早就知道内情的Chris已经对他们两个的亲密见怪不怪了。不过只要他们聚在一起，或者哪怕只是擦肩而过时短暂的眼神交汇，Eduardo还是能看出Dustin笑容中的局促和Mark的欲言又止。

这种平静却诡异的气氛让他有一丝违和感。即使Sean对他越来越温柔越来越好，他不免还是会觉得自己不属于这里。

最近忙碌的事情终于有了成果，Eduardo决定暂时离开加州。

他想去一次纽约。

 

“我联系到一位投资商，他对Facebook很有兴趣。”对Sean说这句话的时候，Eduardo仿佛连眼睛都在发光。

敲打键盘的声音停下来。

“……你告诉Mark了吗？”Sean问他。

“没有。”Eduardo撇撇嘴，“他一定会反对。而且我不认为现在打扰他是个好主意，他好像还在努力消化我们之间的关系。”

他枕在Sean的大腿上，男人的手指梳理他浓密棕发的动作像抚摸一只慵懒的猫，Eduardo眯起眼睛，几乎要发出满足的呼噜声。

“没事的，Mark最终会理解的，这才是让Facebook运转下去的方法。”Eduardo打了个呵欠，他把Sean给他的那本笔记放在胸前，“不打算对我说些什么吗，Sean？”

Sean犹豫了一下，他想起了那个十一点钟结束的聚会，但他还是低头吻在Eduardo的前额上：“你会成功的，亲爱的。”

“谢谢。”一个乖巧的微笑。

“你不打算带我一起去吗，Edu？”Sean开始捧心装可怜，“没有了我，你晚上睡不着怎么办？”

“我想，只要不在加州就没问题。”Eduardo凝视着窗外皎洁的月色，喃喃说，“这里的雨太冷了。”

 

Eduardo走的时候没告诉任何人，除了Chris在客厅偶遇Sean的时候问了一句，其他人似乎都没感觉到什么。Dustin大概是察觉到了，可他对Sean的偏见还在，遇见了也只会涨红着脸，把头扭到一边去。而Mark……他还是Mark。

Sean觉得无趣，便整天把工作以外的时间都用来烦Eduardo。两人一天要发几十条信息，很多人都能看到Sean敲打一会儿键盘后就拿起桌面上放着的手机，随便按上几个键，然后盯着屏幕一脸傻笑。

空气中仿佛弥漫着恋爱的酸臭味。

众人一边偷偷好奇是谁俘虏了这个花花公子，一边在Mark的死亡瞪视下拼命工作。

Eduardo那边很快传来了好消息。

“他同意给Facebook投资！”电话那边风声很大，虽然Eduardo已经用力在喊了，Sean还是需要捂住另一边耳朵才能勉强听清他在说什么。

“他同意了！”

他听起来那么快乐兴奋，Sean也被他感染，咧嘴笑了起来。

“你是最棒的，Edu。”

他们又聊了些关于纽约的话题，Eduardo忿忿地抱怨着纽约糟糕的地铁环境，Sean边听边笑，偶尔插嘴安慰他几句。待到Eduardo回到宾馆房间，Sean的手机已经被捂得温热了。

房门关闭的声音之后，他们都沉默了一会儿。

“我想，我该对你说声谢谢。”Eduardo开口说，冲昏头脑的喜悦感过后涌上来的是旅途奔波的劳累，他的声音变得低沉轻柔，更像是Sean习惯的样子。

Sean不自在地挠挠头：“为自己的男朋友做这些是应该的。”

Eduardo笑了：“你做的……不止这些。我知道你对投资Facebook所持的态度，从一开始，你就不赞同我的意见。”

他们都想到了最初见面时两人之间针锋相对的势头。

“谢谢你，Sean。谢谢你尊重并支持我的想法。”Eduardo咬咬唇，Sean没有说话，他没办法从一片沉默中推测对方的想法，手握成拳头又松开，犹豫过后，他还是说到，“还有——我想你了。”

这一句话仿佛用尽了他的力气，Eduardo坐在沙发上，轻轻舒了一口气，微笑着重复道：“我想你了。”

“我应该把你这句话录下来，每天循环播放上百遍。”那边终于传来Sean的回应，仍然一贯的甜蜜语气，“我也想你了，亲爱的，如果你还不回来，我就要变成失眠的那个人了。”

Eduardo笑着向他保证很快就会回去。

 

但Eduardo回来的时候没有通知任何一个人。他的心中揣着一个巨大的惊喜，小孩子恶作剧一样的心理让他想看看他的朋友们见到他之后的惊讶神情。

夜色很好，在看到一片漆黑的房子之前，他还在欣赏星空。

那片黑暗猛然将他从快乐里拽了出来。Eduardo愣在门前，紧紧抓着背包带，在试过敲门和喊叫之后，他倚着那扇冰冷的门，捂住眼睛。

几分钟后，他的心情勉强平复，他摸出手机，给Sean和Mark各发了一条短信：我回来了，没有钥匙。

第一个出现的是Sean。

出租车上只有他一个人的身影，Eduardo闻到他身上有轻微的酒精的味道。

卷发男人一边拼命道歉一边解释说所有人都出去开party了，如果他知道Eduardo今晚回来，他一定守在门口第一时间给他一个爱的拥抱，但也没忘了小小抱怨一下。

“你应该提前告诉我们你什么时候回来，这样我们才好去机场接你。”

说得好像提前通知会有用一样。Eduardo勾起嘴角，露出一个苦涩的笑。他盯着Sean的背影，轻声问道：“为什么是你，Sean？为什么你会回来？”

“我收到了你的短信啊，有什么问题吗？”Sean一边开门，一边困惑地回头看了他一眼。温柔的灯光随着房门的敞开流泻而出，在身处暗处的Eduardo眼中，沐浴在光芒中顶着一头杂乱卷毛的Sean简直像一个可笑的天使。

“一点问题都没有。”他对着冒牌的天使微笑，然后用只有自己能听到的音量说，“显然另一个没有收到。”

多讽刺啊。他任由Sean从自己手中接过沉重的背包，出神地想。

两个月前他绝不会想到，那么多人中，偏偏是Sean Parker打开了这扇门，领着自己回了家。


	22. Chapter 22

接下来的事情只能用灾难形容。

Mark回来后用他漫不经心的平板声调道歉，说他没看到Eduardo的短信。这没什么，Eduardo几乎要习惯这种事了。

可是在关于Facebook的问题上，他们两个彻底谈崩了。

Eduardo不知道自己为什么没有在Mark说出“No”的时候一拳打向他的脸，从期待到愤怒地转换来得太突然，他甚至还没来得及调整脸上的表情，用一副微笑的模样听完了Mark的拒绝。

“可我已经拉到投资了，只要你在合同上签个字——”他仍然不死心，并坚信他所学的知识。

“我说过很多次，”Mark咬着牙，说出的每个字都像是在寒冰中凿出来的一般带着刺骨的冷意，“Facebook不需要广告。”

Eduardo试图和他讲道理：“你再仔细想想，Mark，如果Facebook想要持续良好得经营下去——”

Mark一拳砸在键盘上：“该死的，Wardo，Facebook不是一件商品！身为CFO，你应该在一旁支持我，而不是和别人厮混在一起为我添乱！”

“别人？厮混？”Eduardo难以置信地重复这两个词，他根本不敢相信自己听到了什么，“你有什么资格这么说我和Sean！”

“你难道不是来到这里后立刻和Sean Parker搞在一起吗？”Mark冷冰冰地说，“多亏了你，Wardo，Sean Parker现在就只是个除了电脑技术强一些外一无是处的普通人。他是个天才，19岁就创立了Napster，他原本可以为Facebook做得更多——”

“你认为是我毁了他。”Eduardo的声音平静得吓人。

Mark朝他挑起一根眉毛：“你是他生活在唯一一个变量，我想不到第二个解释。”

他把手插进裤子口袋里，脸上是Mark标志性的讥讽神色：“另外，投资的事你也不用再想了，我已经找到投资人了，不需要广告的那种，就在你离开的这几天。”

“是谁？”Eduardo问。这是他混乱的大脑唯一能做出的机械反应。

“Reid Hoffman。”卷毛干脆地给了答案，“说不定你在经济学教材上看到过他的名字。他还介绍了Peter Thiel给我，Thiel决定投资五十万作为网站的启动资金。”

硅谷最有名的天使投资者，Eduardo当然知道他的名字。他站在原地，低着头，茫然地盯着自己的皮鞋尖，觉得自己所做的一切都是笑话。

“我不懂。”他很久之后才抬头说，“你让我学着喜欢Sean，你说需要我在你身边陪着，你自己拉到投资，你否定我做的一切努力……你给我的定位究竟是什么，Mark？一个随时陪在身边的安抚玩偶吗？”

Mark抿着唇没说话。

“所以我只是安抚玩偶。”Eduardo总结道，他转过身试图遮住泛红的眼眶，“我想我们今天的谈话可以结束了。”

Mark叫住他，然后弯腰打开抽屉，在里面寻找什么。

几张纸递到他面前。

“这是Facebook的股份合同，你仍然是网站的CFO，签掉它，Wardo。”

 

Eduardo没有心情仔细翻看合同内容，他匆匆签下自己的名字，扔下笔，逃回到Sean的房间。

“和Mark的谈话进行得怎么样，亲爱的？”Sean听到他进门的声音，笑眯眯地抬头问道。

Eduardo惨白的脸色吓了他一跳。Sean赶紧把电脑丢到一边，手忙脚乱地把看起来一团糟的巴西青年搂进怀里。他们两人很久都没说话，Sean小声哼着一段安抚的调子，说不上多好听，但这是Eduardo现在最需要的了。

在Sean小心地把两人转移到床上的过程中，Eduardo一直抱着他的脖子不放，他的脸埋在Sean的颈窝里，整具身体都在颤抖。

Sean觉得肩膀那里有点湿意，这不是什么好兆头。

“嘿，”他温柔地说，试图引起Eduardo的注意，“想谈谈刚才发生了什么吗？”

Eduardo小幅度地摇头，说出的话还带着浓重的鼻音：“不是现在。”

好吧。Sean没费心思把那张肯定哭花了的小脸从肩膀那里挖出来，而是把他抱得更紧一些，左手抚摸着他的背，继续说着连他自己都没意识到的各种各样的安慰的话。

低沉轻柔的声音的确很好地缓解了Eduardo近乎崩溃的心情。青年抬起脸，凄惨的样子让Sean一阵心疼。他吻了吻Eduardo湿透的睫毛，说：“不管发生了什么都别怕，我在这里呢。”

发泄完的Eduardo看起来冷静了不少，但他开口对Sean说的第一句话却是道歉。

Sean一手搂着他的腰，一手把残余的泪痕从他脸上拭去：“除非你背着我找了别人，Edu，我想不到你有什么需要道歉的。”

“Mark说——”提到这个名字对Eduardo而言显然是莫大的痛苦，但他还是咬着牙说下去，“——他说我毁了你。”

什么？Sean眨眨眼睛。Eduardo毁了他？怎么毁的？纵欲过度那种吗？

“他说你原本是个天才，但和我在一起后，你就只是个普通人。”

去他的Mark Zuckerberg！Sean愤愤地磨着牙，而Eduardo还在继续说：“他曾经很崇拜你，硅谷的传奇，Napster创始人——Sean Parker。”

“别相信他，Edu。如果他指的是我那些不被理解的疯狂念头，它们还在。”他指指自己的头，“我只是暂时把它们封存起来，因为显然现在有更珍贵的东西摆在我面前。”

他在Eduardo的鼻尖落下一个吻，随后用自己的鼻子去蹭Eduardo的，两个人暖暖地抱在一起，像寒夜里缩成一团取暖的小动物。

“你只会把我变得更好。”

Eduardo仰起脸，轻轻吻了下Sean的嘴唇。

“谢谢你。”他小声说。

他们又抱了一会儿，直到Sean开始感觉到睡意，他怀里的人才提到了刚才发生的另外一件事。

“Mark拒绝了我拉来的投资。”他听起来很平静，口吻类似于对一个陌生人说“天气不错”这种话，“他自己找到了投资者，Reid Hoffman。”

他敏感地察觉到听到这个名字后Sean的身体有点僵硬。

“有什么问题吗？”

Sean深吸一口气，说道：“Edu，现在可能轮到我对你说对不起了。”

听完Sean的叙述，Eduardo皱着眉总结道：“所以找Reid Hoffman投资其实是你的主意？”

Sean点点头：“我认识Mark Pincus，而Reid Hoffman在他创立的Zynga公司担任董事。Hoffman在硅谷人脉众多，只要得到他的肯定，Facebook的投资不是问题。” 

他抱歉着看着Eduardo：“这是我第一次见你们之前就想好的，我也很快把这个计划告诉了Mark，他当时并没有什么反应。”

“那Mark和Hoffman这件事，你参与了吗？”

“没有！”Sean脱口而出，激烈的回应把他自己都吓了一跳，他懊恼地挠了挠自己的卷毛，“我知道这对你意味着什么，Edu，我不可能那么做。”

还带着血丝的暖棕色眼睛凝视了他一会儿。

“没关系。”Eduardo凑上去吻他，“你没做错什么。”


	23. Chapter 23

事已至此，Eduardo不认为他还有理由继续留在这里。追根溯源，他来到加州也只是因为Mark说了一句需要他而已。他和Mark的观念相差太多，两个人又如此坚信自己的想法寸步不肯相让，硬碰硬的结果只能是两败俱伤。

他翻了个身，趴在床上思考自己究竟做错了什么。

身边的位置突然因为重力而下陷，一只温暖的手伸过来揉他的头发。Eduardo没有抹发胶，柔软顺滑的发丝手感极佳，Sean揉得开心，指尖勾住一缕，俯身在上面吻了一下。

“想什么呢？”他的声音也是在Eduardo面前时才有的平和宁静，很好听。

Eduardo歪过头，脸颊贴在他的手上：“没什么。”

争吵所带来的愤怒和惶恐让他也有些累了，和Mark之间恐怕已经难以挽回。他决定把脑袋里乱七八糟的念头扔到一边，至少在短时间内，他想逃避开。

“Sean。”犹豫再三，Eduardo叫了对方的名字。

Sean意识到他有话要说，索性再次躺回到他身边，一边应着一边贴上来讨了一个吻。

Eduardo在这个单纯的吻变质之前中断了它，他闭上眼睛，略微平复了下急促的呼吸，平静地说道：“我想去纽约。那里有一个投行，它可以为我提供一个实习的机会。”

“可是Facebook——”

“Facebook不需要我，Mark也不需要。”他苦涩地微笑起来，“你比我清楚这些。”

Sean没做声。

“我不知道接下来会发生什么，”他温柔地握住Sean的手，“但我很庆幸能和你在一起，Sean。”

而Sean这个以巧言善辩著称的花花公子却什么都说不出来，只是叹息一声，把他拉进怀里。

 

Eduardo走的那天没通知任何人，陪他到机场的只有翘了班还关了手机的Sean。他的行李不多，两个人在他安检前说了几句黏糊糊的温存的话，然后Eduardo提着包离开，走出一段距离后忍不住折回来，拉着Sean的领口吻了他。等他过了安检，再回头看时，Sean还站在原地，苦闷的表情在他回头的那一瞬间变得阳光灿烂，他对着Eduardo挥挥手。

那一刻，留下的念头滋生出来，可Eduardo终究只是抬起一只手，露出一个笑容。

登机后，他在关闭手机前分别给Chris，Dustin和Mark发了短信，告诉他们自己要去纽约。信息发送成功后，他关上手机，凝视着窗外，在熟悉的轰鸣声中远离了美国的西海岸。

飞行时间长达六个小时，在礼貌地回绝了坐在他旁边的年轻女孩的搭讪后，Eduardo放空思绪，唯一被特赦进入他头脑中的只有Sean最后留给他的笑脸。

飞机降落后，Eduardo开启手机还不到十秒钟，刚刚还记挂的笑脸就在他的屏幕上亮了起来。

“……对，飞机刚降落……我已经订好宾馆了，别担心……你也照顾好自己，别总是忘了吃饭……”最后，面色微红地加上一句“我也想你了。”

身旁的女孩对他露出了然的笑容：“女朋友？你们可真甜蜜。”

“不，”Eduardo回答，“他是我的男朋友。”

 

和Eduardo的通话结束后，Sean抑郁地把手机随手扔到一边。他记住了Eduardo所乘的那趟航班的降落时间，提前十分钟，每隔十秒就打一个电话，总算是在六个多小时的煎熬后第一时间听到了他的Edu宝贝儿的声音。

没了他熟悉的那个身影，他的房间显得空空荡荡的。桌子上有Eduardo没带走的两本书，衣柜里有一件他的备用衬衫。Sean无心工作，顺带着也无视了Dustin在外面一边砸门一边呼喊着的“Wardo到底去纽约干什么他为什么关机不接电话”，反正他每砸上十分钟就会休息半小时，然后锲而不舍地继续砸。Chris八成也在他身边，或许还有Mark。Sean懒得去跟他们解释，他只想他的男朋友。

Sean拖着沉重的步子走向衣柜，抱着衬衫躺回床上，顿时觉得自己凄惨得像被甩了的六年级小女生。他掀掀眼皮无力地瞄了两本书一眼，思忖是不是该把那本厚得要命的经济通史拿来当枕头用。

他把脸埋进Eduardo的衬衫里，一遍又一遍地回忆机场里那个吻。柔软的嘴唇，灵巧的舌头，口腔内甜美的味道……

Sean在床上打了个滚，连标准尺寸的单人床看起来都空空荡荡的。

虽然睡前和Eduardo通了电话，Sean还是失眠了。他挂着两个黑眼圈，T恤外套着Eduardo的衬衫，神情恍惚地飘出房间，把正在泡咖啡的Chris吓了一跳。

“Sean？你还好吗？”金发青年试探地问道。

Sean面无表情地回答：“不好。”

“Wardo他……”还没等他问完，Sean就自顾自地端起Chris泡好的咖啡，飘远了。

这一天对Facebook的工作人员来说简直是世界末日。

比一个面瘫的大魔王更恐怖的是什么？

两个大魔王。而且第二个不仅面无表情，骂人讽刺的技术更是炉火纯青。

房间里的氛围一度像一张搭了箭还绷紧的弓，谁也不知道下一个赴死的是谁。

Sean骂走第二个男技术员之后，连Mark也看不下去了。

“Sean，我们谈一谈。”Mark站在他面前，双臂在胸前交叉，漠然的目光扫过Sean身上明显不属于他的衬衫。

“我们没什么好谈的。”昔日口甜舌滑的花花公子今天如同一只炸毛的猫，不管是顺着毛摸还是逆着毛摸都有被挠一爪子的危险。

“你这样是因为Wardo去了纽约？”Mark没有退缩，倒是其他的程序员们都埋着头快要藏到桌子底下去了，“他离开这里可能更好。”

Sean眯起眼睛看了他一会儿。“一定有人说过你是一个混蛋。”他说，“你或许是个天才，Mark，但混蛋才是更适合你的那个词。”

卷毛不为所动。

“我们在这里不是为了谈恋爱，Sean。”Mark已经背过身走向自己的座位，“在抱怨之前，你最好先完成今天的工作。”


	24. Chapter 24

“你身上穿的是我的衬衫吗？”Eduardo眯起眼睛，他可以肯定Sean穿的就是他放在衣柜里的Amani衬衫。“你穿起来……像个流氓。”

不管衬衫多么名贵高档，只要挽起袖子敞开套在T恤外面都看起来像是地摊货。

不过Sean这么穿很好看。Eduardo偷偷在心里加上一句。

“可我想你了。”Sean噘着嘴卖可怜，顺便努力把脸凑向摄像头，好展示他的黑眼圈，“你看，没有你我都失眠了。Edu，你失眠了吗？”

“我……嗯……”Eduardo支吾了一会儿，这让他怎么回答，如果如实说没有的话好像他思念Sean不够多一样。

可他真的也很想很想Sean。

Sean见他为难的样子却笑了起来：“你没有失眠我就放心了。”

那一刻的感动之余，Eduardo心想，眼前这个男人真的是他的男朋友了，他应该快点习惯这些突如其来的贴心和浪漫。

“除了备用衬衫，我还在你的衣柜里放了备用内裤。”他故意把声音压得柔缓低沉，像Sean经常做的那样，“你想知道它在哪里吗？”

他学得大概不怎么像样，明明这些话从Sean的嘴里说出来可以性感又挑逗，可从他的嘴里说出来完全是反效果。Eduardo无奈地看着笑倒在床上的Sean，他真的尽力了。

“你的性格怎么这么糟糕。”他嘀咕着，没有刻意压制自己的声音。

“那是因为我已经把所有的温柔都给了你啊，Edu宝贝儿。”Sean瞬间切换和甜言蜜语相配的深情脸，可惜没能坚持多久就再一次笑倒。

Eduardo摇摇头，也不由跟着他笑了。

他们又聊了很久，大多是无关紧要的话题：Eduardo的新工作，苛刻的上司，拥挤的交通……Eduardo打起瞌睡，头像小鸡啄米一点一点的，每次反应过来后睁大眼睛故作清醒的样子都被Sean看在眼里。

Sean一边把刚才可爱的瞬间记在心里一边催促他的男朋友去睡觉，Eduardo没再坚持陪他，两人互道了晚安，直到Eduardo退出视频，Sean才收了脸上的笑容，随后，急不可耐地蹿向衣柜。

好不容易翻找出来的黑色平角内裤让他有些失望。

“没穿过的……”他瞪着还没拆封的包装盒，深受打击。

 

晚上他依旧失眠。数羊数到一万多只后他分心想了一下大陆另一头的Eduardo，回过神来时早已忘了刚刚数到几只。

是一万七千六百四十五还是一万六千七百五十四？Sean瞪了天花板整整三分钟，然后认命地下床，打开电脑，继续他前一天的工作。

想来也奇怪，他和Eduardo，好像只要分开，总会有一个人在失眠。

Sean敲下最后一个字符，拿出手机，对着Eduardo的名字发了半天的呆。

不管他多想听听Eduardo的声音，他终究没打过去吵醒对方。

凌晨五点整，他订了一张当天飞往纽约的机票。

 

除了必要的身份证明和钱包，Sean只带了一台电脑。他是个负责任的人，不会把工作和未来弃之不顾，也给Mark发了邮件解释他会在纽约继续Facebook的工作，但这并不妨碍他愉快地想象Mark发现他也离开后气到发黑的脸。

他一定是疯了。Sean揉搓着自己的脸，漫不经心地想。Facebook才是他最初接近Mark等人的目的，这是他再次崛起的最好机会，可他现在竟然为了另一个男人和Mark撕破脸，还主动远离了Facebook最核心的地方。

更要命的是，他觉得这一切都值得。只要那个人是Eduardo Saverin。

 

找到Eduardo并非难事。Sean下了飞机也来不及打理自己，而是挑了一家离机场不远提供无线网络服务的咖啡厅，看着电脑屏幕上代表Eduardo所在位置的小红点，露出势在必得的微笑。

感谢加州和纽约三个小时的时差，如果他现在出发，刚好能赶上Eduardo下班的时间。

他留下桌上那杯只喝了一口的摩卡，已经迫不及待地想见到他的斑比，亲亲他，抱抱他，告诉他自己有多想念他。

可当他提着电脑包出现在Eduardo面前的那一刻，巴西青年脸上的表情……Sean不知道那算是什么，但那绝不是惊喜。在Eduardo垂下眼睛，连嘴唇也开始微微颤抖的时候，一阵惶恐袭上他的心头。

他根本没想过，如果Eduardo不希望在纽约见到他该怎么办。

是他们之间的进展太快了？

还是他追得太紧了？

那一秒Sean思考了千万种可能，其中任何一种都足够阻挠他向Eduardo的方向迈出的脚步。

Sean在距离Eduardo仅有三步距离时停下了。他不知道是不是该立刻转身，逃到某个酒吧里大醉一场。

直到Eduardo慢慢向他走来，双手搭在他的腰间，脸埋进他的颈窝里。

一个矜持到不会在纽约街头引起任何行人注意的拥抱

Sean终于有勇气抱住Eduardo，轻声在他耳边说上一句：“好久不见，Edu。”

其实他们分开还不到三天。

埋在他颈窝里的头点了点。

他把Eduardo抱得更紧些：“我很想你。”

“我也想你，Sean。”

那一刻，真的什么都不重要了。

 

Eduardo推开他暂时租住的狭小公寓的门时，Sean的手已经伸到了他的裤子里。向来羞涩的巴西青年红着脸默许了Sean的行为，而他的顺从招致了对方更进一步的疯狂，后颈被牢牢扣住，霸道的唇舌直接闯进他的嘴里。他错失了挣脱的机会，就这么被抵在门上狠狠亲吻。

“等等，”他说不出一句完整的话，只能在Sean咬住他的下唇吮吸或是仁慈地施舍给他呼吸的间隙时才勉强吐出一两个词，“去……嗯……床上……”

Sean恋恋不舍地隔着衬衫在他的锁骨上咬了一口，Eduardo喘息着，忽觉腰间一松，皮带已被Sean抽了出来。


	25. Chapter 25

“别在这里……”Eduardo推拒着，但不管他如何努力，Sean的吻总是能落在他的身上。灼热的，珍惜的，小心翼翼却不容抗拒的吻，它们让Eduardo的头脑晕乎乎的，抵抗的力气也失了不少。

Sean一边动手解他的衬衫扣子一边在他的耳边低声叙说他的思念，Eduardo的唇舌分去了他太多注意力，他吮吸着对方的舌头，渐渐忘了手下的动作。

衬衫只被解开一半，Sean按住Eduardo的后颈与他接吻，空闲的手则从衬衫下摆探进去，抚摸胸腹平滑温暖的皮肤。他摸索到一颗乳头，小小的还很柔软，便专心对付起它来，拉扯，按压，揉捏，直到它胀大挺立，把衬衫顶出一个明显的突起才放过。

Eduardo握住他的手腕，似乎想阻止他，可Sean的吻那么甜蜜那么热情，他始终没能狠心把Sean推开，手指只是松松地扣在手腕上，反倒是一种柔弱屈服的姿态。他的面色潮红，呻吟声被压制得又细又轻，在接吻的间隙从胶着的唇间逸出来，Sean听在耳朵里，心仿佛被奶猫的小爪子挠了一下，原本的迫不及待消失了大半，他现在只想好好疼爱Eduardo。

他值得。

下一秒，Eduardo被托住臀部抱起，他立刻本能地搂住Sean的脖子，两条长腿缠在Sean的腰上，Sean环顾这个简陋的公寓，判断出其中一间是卧室，便抱着他的男朋友急匆匆地向那边走。

“我要把这个加到我的心愿清单上，”Sean捏着掌下手感颇佳的屁股，含糊地说，“总有一天，我要在门上操你。你同意吗，宝贝儿？”

两人一并倒在床上，Sean再次掀开Eduardo的衬衫，好在他还记得Eduardo并没有带多少衣物到纽约来，只能耐着性子一颗一颗解下剩下的纽扣。

“你可以穿着衬衫，”他继续说，“双手撑在门上，翘着屁股，我就站在你身后，慢慢地操你，我们可以做上一整天。”

巴西青年在他身下呜咽出声，眼眶潮湿，纤长的睫毛颤抖着，像一头受惊的幼鹿。Sean爱极了他这样的表情，他享受每一刻Eduardo因为他而陷入情欲的模样。

数不清的吻落在Eduardo的脸颊和胸口上，Sean不得不克制住留下吻痕的念头。他的宝贝儿还有重要的实习。他对自己说，不能让他搞砸了这一切。但对方显然没这样的顾忌，Eduardo搂住他的脖子，将好听的喘息声呻吟声尽数吐到Sean的耳朵里，然后在Sean再次摸上挺立的乳头时一口咬在他的颈侧。

这只招来更多报复。白色的衬衫被褪到手肘，半遮半掩下的美好躯体如同献祭的羔羊一般，积压已久的思念和欲望几乎让Sean红了眼，他粗暴地扯下Eduardo的裤子，就急匆匆地将他的腿挂到自己腰间，握住两瓣圆润的屁股向外掰开，露出藏于其中的穴口。

Eduardo的手臂还环在Sean的脖子上，两人的脸贴得很近，喘息声交织，虽然闭着眼睛，他的脸看上去却是难得的从容温和，Sean看得入了迷，一时忘了下面的动作，伸出舌头舔了舔Eduardo的鼻尖。

湿漉漉的触感让Eduardo不由得睁开眼睛，暖棕和蔚蓝碰撞在一起。

有着鹿一样双眼的青年绽开一个微笑，用脸颊蹭了蹭Sean新长出来的胡茬。

“好痒。”他轻声抱怨。

Sean把头埋进Eduardo的颈窝里。见到Eduardo那一刻产生的疑虑此时通通不见了。

他的宝贝儿怎么可能不爱他呢？

只不过面对这样一双毫无防备的清澈眼睛，Sean无法再像刚才那样用下流的字眼去描述他对Eduardo的性幻想。单单是能拥有Eduardo他就已经幸运过了头，实在不应该要求太多。

而Eduardo呢？他在被进入的时候眯起眼睛，主动凑上去吻Sean的嘴唇，两条长腿紧紧夹住Sean的腰，两个人贴在一起没留下一丝缝隙。

“Sean，”他的声音被撞击得支离破碎，但仍坚持说，“我同意。”

Sean没能马上反应过来他在说什么。

Eduardo看着他困惑的表情，舔舔唇，继续说道：“我同意下次你在门上操我。我会……我会用手撑着门，翘起屁股，乖乖地让你从身后操。”

这些话从Eduardo口中说出来的威力完全和他自己的想象不在一个层次上。Sean掐住身下人白皙的大腿，将阴茎狠狠撞入Eduardo的身体里。他熟知Eduardo每一处敏感部位，而这一次的撞击又用上了十二分的力气，阴茎头部从肠道中的那一点毫不留情地碾压过去，在强烈的快感刺激下，Eduardo本能地挺起腰，也不知是迎合还是抗拒，同样的几次撞击后，他的呻吟声带上哭腔，柔韧的身体弯成弓一样的形状。

Sean放缓了攻势，低下头去啃咬Eduardo的唇。那两瓣唇已然被他吻得红肿艳丽，仿佛能被吮吸出鲜血，Sean如同一个快要渴死的人般汲取他口中的津液，勾弄着被挑逗到无力的舌尖，直吻到Eduardo缺氧才放开他。

“我完了……”他喃喃说着，转而又去吻青年优美的脖颈和锁骨，他留意着不能留下吻痕，所以更多的是用舌头舔过那片柔软的皮肤，水声啧啧响起，Eduardo听了，感到羞耻的同时也不由觉得自己仿佛变成了一个超大号的棒棒糖，正因为Sean而一点一点融化掉。他抚摸着Sean头上的小卷，而对方正因为避过了禁区而欢欣，更多的吻落在Eduardo胸口，留下许多绯红的痕迹。

“Sean，”Eduardo颤抖着开口，声音轻得像一片飘落的羽毛，“我们换个姿势好不好？”

 

Sean看着他的恋人岔开双腿，美丽的身体慢慢沉落，将他耸立的阴茎一寸一寸吃进去，他没眨一下眼睛，生怕错过了眼前的美景。

Eduardo扶着Sean的肩膀，微微蹙着眉，咬住下唇，他本不必如此担心，因为他下面的穴口还很湿润，微微张开，没费多少力气就将Sean的阴茎全部吞了进去。

他将自己完完全全钉在Sean的阴茎上，然后凑上去吻Sean的唇角。

“我也想看看你因为我而快乐的样子。”说完便晃动起身体，他的动作渐渐变得剧烈，身体里的液体被搅动，随着肉体的撞击声从两人相接的部位沁了出来，又被拍击成白沫。

Eduardo在上下颠动中舔上Sean的耳朵。“你的心愿清单里还有什么？厨房？还是浴室？你想把奶油涂在我身上吗，Sean？”

性器刮擦过敏感带的快感逼得他吐出一声悠长的呻吟，Eduardo的腰一软，全靠Sean托在他臀上的手才能维持住身体平稳。

“说出来，”他还在Sean耳边低吟，“我们可以都尝试一遍。”

Sean发出一声低吼，索性握住Eduardo的臀部，开始自己挺腰往上冲撞。腻滑的穴口不停地被撞开侵入，巴西青年不得不搂住Sean的脖子，潮红的脸上带着些汗水，在夕阳的光下显现出花朵一样美好的色泽。他很快被Sean的节奏逼上高潮，被插得湿软的肉穴紧紧箍住嵌入的性器，Eduardo无措地抱紧Sean，哭叫着被快感送上最高点。

无力的身体坠了下来，被Sean搂在怀里。Sean还没有射，但也已离高潮不远，他一边亲吻Eduardo的眼睛一边又开始缓缓动作，痉挛的肉壁将他的阴茎吮吸得舒服极了。

就在这时，他的耳边飘过一句“我爱你”。Eduardo的声音。

Sean对此措手不及，他的阴茎还没来得及再插进Eduardo的身体里，居然就这么抵着张开的穴口射了出来。精液被射进去大半，又顺着肠壁滴滴答答地流下来，落到Sean的小腹。

Eduardo没给他思考的时间，蹭了蹭他的脸颊后，又在他耳边重复道：“我爱你，Sean。”


	26. Chapter 26

Sean醒来时身边是空的，他打了个呵欠，摇摇晃晃地顺着食物的香气走到厨房里。狭窄的空间容纳两个人有些困难，他便干脆贴在正忙碌着的Eduardo背后，用胡茬去蹭他的后颈。青年本能地缩了缩脖子。

“早安，Edu。”Sean觉得他的反应可爱至极，幸福地把脸埋在对方温暖的颈窝里。“我做了个美梦，梦见你说爱我。”

Eduardo无奈地放下汤勺转过身，捧着Sean表情迷糊的脸纠正道：“第一，现在是晚上九点，你应该说的是晚安；第二……”

他在Sean的脸颊上亲了一口，顺便把那头卷毛揉得更乱了：“第二，我的确说过我爱你，你不是在做梦。”

Sean呆住了，过了好久才反应过来。他搂住Eduardo的腰，将他拉进怀里。

他的Edu此时没有穿衬衫和西裤，取而代之的是柔软的家居T恤和亚麻长裤，拥抱起来也似乎少了些棱角，整个人抱起来柔软又温暖。不过Eduardo也只允许这个拥抱维持了三分钟，三分钟过后，他推开Sean，急匆匆地再次转过身子，一边嘟囔着“我的番茄酱”一边给炉灶关了火。

Sean帮他把意面盛到盘子里：“我睡了多久？”

“不到两个小时。”Eduardo回答，玩笑一般加上一句“我们做完没多久你就睡过去了，我还在担心是不是你不那么爱我了呢。”

“你走后，我每天都想你想到失眠。”Sean为自己辩解，但就算是他也觉得这话太过肉麻，只好低下头，揉揉鼻子当做掩饰。

 

意面的味道很不错。Sean在心里衡量了一下自己做的三明治和Eduardo的意面，暗暗决定要提升厨艺。

“只会些简单的。”巴西青年在得到赞美后耸耸肩，“因为M……Mark他之前总是不好好吃饭。”

在提到某个人的名字时，他明显迟疑了。

Sean低下头，又卷了些意面送到自己嘴里。

“Mark真是个该死的幸运的家伙，”他对Eduardo笑着说，“可我才是那个最幸运的人。”

Eduardo没说话，但嘴角的一抹笑暴露了他的心情。

 

时针转到了九的位置。

Sean和Eduardo依偎着坐在沙发上，像两只吃饱后满足地团在一起的猫咪，只差发出舒适的呼噜声。但身为人类，在某些时候总归要比猫咪更幸福些，比如和恋人分享一桶香草口味的冰淇淋。

电视上在播无聊的金融节目，可Eduardo看得认真，认真到忘了冰淇淋的存在，只是偶尔想起来才挖上一勺，却又不记得送进嘴里，勺子悬在嘴边，盯着他看了许久的Sean凑上去，将融化的冰淇淋一口吞掉，然后舔舔唇，认真地问Eduardo：“冰淇淋好吃吗？”

棕发青年收回视线，不明所以地眨眨眼睛：“什么？”

Sean耐心地重复他的问题。

“嗯……还不错？为什么问我？”Eduardo一头雾水的样子可爱极了。

Sean眯起眼睛，用指腹蹭了一下青年的下唇。

“我想知道——”他慢慢地靠近，直到那双漂亮的暖棕色眼睛占据了视野，“——你吃的冰淇淋是什么味道。”

在下意识地卸下防备不做抵抗的那一瞬间，Eduardo失去了看他的金融节目的机会，业内大亨抑扬顿挫的解说成了嘈杂且模糊的背景音，唇瓣上轻柔的舔舐很快变成全面入侵，Sean带着香草气息的舌头冰凉，Eduardo被按住肩膀，被阻绝了一切可能的退路，他被动地跟随着Sean的步调吮吸交缠，也不知过了多久，等他听到Sean的轻笑回过神来，他已经变成了主动的那个，手指陷入柔软的卷发里，舌头伸到已变得温热的口腔中，他的热情并不比Sean少半分。毕竟那些思念和爱，都是真的。

两个人都吻得情动了，他们相互撕扯着回到了卧室里。电视节目被彻底遗忘了，节目里的人却丝毫不觉，在呻吟和喘息声中依旧侃侃而谈。

 

他们在结束后才听到了Eduardo手机发出的振动声。那时他们正贴在一起，享受一个缓慢绵长的吻，两个人都没心思去管那只手机。当你身处天堂的时候，自然不想去理会尘世间的俗事。

不管打电话的人是谁，他一定相当的有耐心。

最后Eduardo投降，把手机拿了过来，但他的注意力全都集中在亲吻他锁骨的Sean身上，在温暖和满足包围中，他心不在焉地接听了电话。

“你好——”

“Wardo，”对面的人粗鲁地打断他，语气一如既往的专横，“让Sean接电话。”

Eduardo推了推Sean的肩膀，把手机递过去，并对他摆了一个“Mark”的口型。

Sean接过手机，笑眯眯地打招呼：“Mark，你好。”

怀里的青年翻过身，转而把他压在身下，学着他刚才的样子，亲吻漫过他的脸颊和脖颈，Sean的呼吸渐渐急促起来。

“Sean。”Mark冷冰冰地回道，“你的手机关机了。”

“嗯……它大概没电了。”他现在可是在他亲爱的男朋友身边，不记得给手机充电这种琐事也情有可原。

“我把接下来的工作发到你的邮箱里。”

Sean按住Eduardo的头，他胸口的一粒突起正被对方含进嘴里，用牙齿碾磨，酥麻的感觉从那里蔓延——

“好。”他尽量用平稳的声线答道。

Mark沉默了一会儿，这实在有些不同寻常，但Sean忙着应付Eduardo的小动作，根本无暇顾及他。

“你现在在哪？”Mark又问道。

“纽约。”Sean捏着Eduardo的下巴，把他从自己胸前扯开。他美丽的小鹿除了脖颈，满身都是他留下的痕迹，粉红的舌尖从红肿的唇瓣间探出来，舔上Sean的手指。

“——更具体一点，是Eduardo的床上。”Sean全部心神都被那一小节舌头夺了去，而Eduardo听到他的话后，咬了他的手指一口当做惩罚。

Mark又沉默了。

“记得给手机充电。”说完，他匆匆挂了电话。

Sean把手机放回床头柜，Eduardo咬着他的手指，含糊不清地问：“Mark说了什么？”

“没什么重要的事。”Sean揉了揉Eduardo乱糟糟的头发，又在他唇角上亲了亲。

没什么能比Eduardo Saverin更重要。


	27. Chapter 27

Sean现在最喜欢做的事就是黏着Eduardo，缠着他一遍一遍祈求，直到Eduardo再也受不了他可怜的样子，顺着他的心意将“我爱你”这三个字说了一次又一次。

最初Sean还没有这么大胆，大概是他得来的第一句来自Eduardo的告白实在不易，要小心慎重地对待，偷偷藏在心里，随时拿出来品味一番，但没过上几天他就觉得不满足了，想再听一次，或者是很多次。

Eduardo本就比他的脸皮薄，不像Sean这样对甜言蜜语手到擒来，他是将感情放在心里的人。但Sean不停地卖萌扮可怜，左一句“喜欢”右一句“爱”，甚至提议说“我们做个交易，我说十句‘我爱你’，你只要回复一句好不好？”说完，居然真的开始一遍遍地重复起来。

在他说到第五遍“我爱你”的时候，Eduardo终于屈服了。Sean认为他说这句话时脸红的样子可爱极了。

他也问过Eduardo为什么在纽约看到他时是那样一副神情。

Eduardo的实习很忙，Sean虽然离开加州来到纽约，但Facebook的工作仍脱不开身，两人见面的时间无非是Sean去Eduardo所在的公司和他一起吃午餐的时候，以及下班后。Sean仿佛变成了一只被驯服的野猫，看不见Eduardo的时候会想他，看得见的时候便恨不得整个人都贴上去，亲一亲抱一抱，做一些会让Eduardo脸红心跳的事。

被问起的时候，Eduardo正在看一本书，细长的手指漫不经心地梳理枕在他腿上的Sean的卷发。

“我只是没想到。”他在回答前沉默了很久，Sean差点认为他没听到这个问题。

“没想到什么？”他翻了个身，把脸埋在Eduardo的小腹。清淡的古龙水的味道。

“没想到你会从加州飞到纽约。”

Sean抓过头顶那只手，放在嘴边不轻不重地咬了一口，权当惩罚：“你是我男朋友，我难道不能过来见你吗？”

“我不是这个意思。”巴西青年解释说，“我是说……好像这还是第一次。”

第一次什么？Sean心中满满的问号。

“Mark是我在大学里最好……最亲近的人，”Eduardo按住挣扎着要爬起来的Sean，“他很聪明，特立独行，我一直努力跟着他的脚步，尽力帮他，有时候他的确带来了很多麻烦，不过作为他的朋友，我心里也有点骄傲。”

Sean扭过头不说话，但他拉着Eduardo的手，用指尖在掌心里轻轻画圈。

Eduardo知道这是他表示安慰的一种方式，笑了笑继续说：“他需要什么我就给他什么，公式也好，投资也好……他说希望我去加州，我就跟了过去。但他走得太快，我也会觉得累，我想用自己的方式帮他和Facebook，也许还能重新缩短我们之间的距离，结果……就成了现在这样。我想，我是太习惯了追随别人的脚步，所以当你出现在纽约的那一刻，我被吓到了。”

“别告诉我是坏的那种惊吓。”Sean闷闷地说。

青年亲昵地揪了揪他的卷毛：“当然是好的那种。”

黏人的卷毛猫咪抱住他的腰：“我爱你。”

Eduardo忽略屁股上那只不老实的手：“我也爱你。”

“还有一件事。”Sean仍然把脸埋在对方腹部，说话的声音缓慢迟疑，他将要说出口的话似乎已经在心中放了很久，如今才犹豫着说了出来，“你和Mark签合同了吗？”

“你说的是Facebook的股权合同？”Eduardo抚摸他的卷发的动作停了一瞬，但很快就恢复了，“我已经签了。”

Sean收回按在Eduardo屁股上的手，规规矩矩地坐直身子。

“那份合同正常吗？”他迫切地问道。

Eduardo摇摇头：“我不知道。我那时心烦意乱的，他说签，我就签了。”

Sean看起来快要炸毛了：“你就没想过那份合同里可能有陷阱？”

“当时没想过，”Eduardo甚至露出一个微笑，“之后不愿去想。”

他自己保留的那份合同还安安稳稳地躺在这间公寓的抽屉里，从签下名字的那一天起就不曾打开过。

若是那份合同没有问题，那固然是最好的结果，或许还能维系住Eduardo和Mark之间摇摇欲坠的友情；若是那份合同真的有问题……他们两人之间接下来会如何发展，谁都难以预料，但谁也都能猜到，那一定是个非常不美好的结局。

Eduardo Saverin成了薛定谔盒子里的猫，生死几率各占一半，他却从一开始就没打算逃出这个盒子，而是蜷缩在角落里，等待结果到来。

某种程度上来说，他对自己残忍得可怕。

Sean猜到了他这样做的原因，心疼地同时也很想时间倒流好给Mark和自己一人一拳，不，Mark要两拳。

“Facebook的工作就要结束了，”他一边将Eduardo的头按到自己怀里，把他一头浓密的棕发揉得四处乱翘，一边笑嘻嘻说道，“我明天接你下班好不好？听说附近有一家很好吃的法国餐厅。”

 

第二天，Sean特意早早起床为男友准备早餐，等到Eduardo离开后，他开始翻箱倒柜寻找Eduardo签订的股权合同。

Sean不是Eduardo，他擅长的是求生，不是等死，不管盒子里是不是有能杀死猫的毒物，他想做的是在任何意外出现前把Eduardo从盒子里救出来。如果来不及，至少他能早一些想出办法，好把破碎的Eduardo重新拼凑起来。

他最终在床头柜里找到了合同，薄薄的几张纸被一些杂物压在下面，不仔细翻找根本发现不了。

深深地吸了一口气，Sean闭上眼睛平复一下狂跳的心，然后翻开那份合同。


	28. Chapter 28

Sean见到了那只著名的铜牛，钢筋森林里的金属动物被游客团团围住，他们轮番上前与铜牛合照，企图让这雕塑为自己带来好运。Sean稍稍驻足，他觉得这场面滑稽的很，但又想到或许Eduardo在路过铜牛时也曾亲昵地摸摸它的耳朵或角，便无端对它生出一丝好感。

他慢慢踱着步子，途径一家店时见到里面坐着一群大学生模样的年轻女孩在说笑，她们手中的冰淇淋看起来美味极了，让Sean想起前几天晚上在客厅里化掉的香草冰淇淋。现在还不到Eduardo下班的时间，Sean推门进去，要了两个超大份。

在他等待时，女孩们一直在他身后嬉笑，待到他从老板手中接过颇为高耸壮观的两份冰淇淋时，其中一个穿着性感的姑娘终于走上前来，抛给他一个灿烂的笑容。

“嗨。”女孩向Sean眨眨她漂亮的蓝眼睛，“需要一个帮你解决掉它们的人吗？”

Sean喜欢她的眼睛，也喜欢那些打着卷柔顺地散在肩头的金发，更别提她还有一双修长的腿和傲人的胸部。如果是以前的Sean，一定会抛下一切和这个尤物来上一场短暂却火辣的激情，但他毕竟变得不同了，看着眼前的女孩，Sean依然会惊讶于她的美丽，却完全失去了接近和碰触的渴望。

他已经有了最好的，不是吗？

“抱歉，”他对女孩笑笑，“有人抢先了。”

女孩耸耸肩，在纸巾上写下一串数字。

“如果改变主意了，可以随时打给我。”她将纸巾塞进Sean胸前的口袋里。

从冰淇淋店出来后，Sean走了几步，又顺路拐进了一家鲜花店，买了一束玫瑰。如果不是实在拿不下，他还想把那束散发着甜美气息的百合也买下来。

他想把所看到的所有美好的东西都送给Eduardo。

Eduardo走出公司大门时，看到的就是Sean艰难地举着冰淇淋并将玫瑰花夹在胳膊下的滑稽场面。

有人好奇地站在一旁注视着他，大概也想看看这个傻小子的意中人是个什么样的姑娘。

傻小子一眼望见夹杂在人群中的男朋友，开心地向他挥了挥手中的冰淇淋。

有那么一瞬间，Eduardo挺希望最顶端的那个冰淇淋球能砸在Sean的脑袋上。

他默默在心里叹了口气，走上前接过Sean手中的冰淇淋，现在那束可怜的玫瑰花终于能像样地被人握在手里了。

冰淇淋是他喜欢的香草口味，撒上了葡萄干和杏仁，稍微有些化了，但依旧很好吃。

Sean倾身向前，贴在Eduardo耳边，压低了声线：“赔给你的香草冰淇淋。”

巴西青年想起他们在公寓里分享的那一桶香草冰淇淋，同时也记起了它被遗忘在客厅里融化的原因。他的脸腾地红了起来。

Sean的目的达到，满意地撤回身子，在此之前也没忘记在恋人唇边偷一个吻。他将玫瑰花塞到Eduardo怀里，用空出来的那只手搂住对方的腰，笑道：“我们去吃晚饭吧！”

他们没去成Sean提议的那家法国餐厅，因为直到走进餐厅，在前台小姐礼貌的提示下，两个人才意识到他们都忘了提前预约，而此时餐厅的预约已经排到了一周之后。

两人站在餐厅门口解决了剩下的冰淇淋，Eduardo不得不用一个吻来安慰懊恼的Sean。随后他们去了Eduardo喜欢的另一家披萨店，那里拥挤嘈杂，但披萨种类丰富且价格公道，只是Sean不得不在Eduardo护住怀里玫瑰的时候用吼的才能保证店主听到他们点单。

店里的顾客大多穿着休闲装，穿着正式西装的Sean和Eduardo显得突兀极了，但谁会在意呢？

然后他们避过巡逻的保安，偷偷爬上一栋写字楼的最高层，俯视纽约辉煌的灯火。顺便说，这是Sean想出的点子。

这里和加州一点都不一样，说不好是更冷漠一点，还是更温暖一点。

Eduardo将玫瑰放在脚边，探头向下望去，两只手只是松松地握住围栏，他的身体几乎弯成九十度，上半身毫无防护地悬在百米高空之中。

无意中看过来的Sean被吓得魂飞魄散，赶紧拽住Eduardo的手让他脱离那个位置。可Eduardo理了理北风吹乱的头发，脸上表情是难得的轻松。反观Sean，他却是被吓软了腿脚的那个，死死抱住Eduardo不肯松手。

“Edu，Edu……”他呢喃着对方的名字，右手插进柔软的棕色发丝中，仿佛这样紧紧抱住他是能让Eduardo避免伤害的唯一方法。

“别这样做，别吓我……”他听上去委屈极了。

Eduardo没有挣脱，只是笑着拍拍他的头。他对黏人的Sean一直没有办法。

“我没想做傻事，”他吻了吻Sean的卷发，“只是……我喜欢这个地方。”

“那我们以后常来。”Sean把胳膊收得更紧了。

Eduardo任他继续抱了一会儿。

“可以放开我了吗？”

“不要。”

Eduardo勾起嘴角。

星光，灯火，夜风，还有Sean。

足够完美了。

 

倒不是说他猜不出Sean今晚努力让他开心起来的意图。

“那份合同有问题，是不是？”

Eduardo回想起Sean站在他实习公司门口的啥样子，不由笑出声来。说真的，冰淇淋和玫瑰花？万人迷Sean Parker想讨好别人有的是花样，他只会对普通人的手段不屑一顾。

他的心里一定很乱。

Sean听到问题身体一僵，赶快放开怀里的Eduardo，仔细观察他现在的表情。

青年对他微笑：“相信我，我没事。这个结果——我也算有心理准备。”

他上前一步，吻上Sean的唇。

“谢谢你，Sean。”

谢谢你为我做的一切。


	29. Chapter 29

数天后，Eduardo和Sean同时收到了来自Mark的短信。

百万会员夜。

伴随而来的还有Dustin的邮件，红发青年似乎激动过了头，期期艾艾地问Eduardo是不是要回加州参加他们的聚会，他和Chris都很想念他。

Eduardo坐在电脑前考虑了很久，久到习惯了黏在他身边的恋人从背后悄悄靠近，将手伸进他敞开的衬衫里，用他最熟悉也最能撩拨起欲念的方式按揉胸口的突起。

Sean对他的身体才熟悉了，才揉捏了几下就让Eduardo的呼吸粗重起来，不得不咬住下唇好抑制住即将脱口而出的呻吟。

潮湿的吻落在后颈上，他伸手按住那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，试图先做完手上的事。

“我还没给Dustin回邮件……”Eduardo喘息着，但与此同时，一双手已经绕到他的腰前，灵活地将他的皮带解开。

Sean轻轻咬了一口他的耳朵：“下次我会在我们开始前就关掉你的电脑，”手指伸到Eduardo的裤子里，“手机，”指尖隔着内裤点了点半硬的性器顶端，“让你的注意力完完全全只属于我一个人。”

Eduardo咬住自己的手指，邮件结尾处Dustin的名字在眼前一晃而过，而Sean的手还插在他的裤子里，Eduardo的脸羞耻得泛红，像是做爱时被好友抓了现行一般。

“等等。”他握住Sean的手臂制止对方进一步的动作，“你回复了什么？”

“我们一定要现在解决这个问题吗？”他的男朋友可怜兮兮地问。

Eduardo坚定地点头。

Sean叹了口气，暂时收了逗弄Eduardo的心思，他报复地用下巴蹭乱了青年柔软的棕发，然后才开口说：“我告诉Mark，我会和我的男朋友在一起。”

Eduardo不明所以地扭过头：“所以……我们是去还是不去？”

“这当然取决于你。”Sean吻了吻他凌乱的鬓发，“不管你做什么决定，我都和你在一起。”

听到这样的话，说不感动一定是假的。

“我不想回去。”Eduardo却还在迟疑，“可Dustin……”

“别管Dustin，”Sean打断他的话，“按照你自己的想法来就可以了。”

Eduardo微笑着仰起头，Sean的蓝眼睛在他的视野中是上下颠倒的，但依然很美。他伸出手，指尖划过Sean的下唇，被对方趁机叼在口中。柔软的唇瓣包裹着他的食指，灵巧的舌尖舔舐指腹上的纹路，Eduardo的脸再次红了，他盯着Sean的脸，突然觉得焦躁口渴，心中似乎有一团火在烧，想要和对方亲一亲抱一抱，再做些更亲近的事情才能缓解。

“还记得我们的约定吗，Sean？”他开口说，脸上烧得更厉害了，视线也撇到一旁，羞于看到Sean的眼睛，“我会撑在门上，让你从后面——”

他说不下去了，棕色眼睛被睫毛遮住一半，仍可瞥见其中带着水光的潋滟色彩。

“我们来做吧。”他的Edu最终闭上眼睛，飞快地说完了这几个字。

鹿一样漂亮的青年仰着头，眼睫颤抖，脸上的神情如同一场心甘情愿的献祭。Sean觉得他永远都忘不了眼前这幅画面了。

他想将Eduardo放到一个最温暖安全的地方，把他抱进怀里就这么依偎着沉沉睡去，也想现在就扯开他的衣服，吻他，咬他，在他身上所有地方都留下痕迹，操到他哭都哭不出来，将他整个人连皮带骨都吞到肚子里去。

Sean捏着Eduardo的下巴和他接吻，另一只手重新伸到他的裤子里，半褪下棉质内裤，握住半硬的阴茎快速撸动起来。

在这之前，Sean总是花上不少时间挑起Eduardo的情欲，他喜欢看Eduardo一点点陷入欲望中的表情和湿漉漉的眼睛，可此刻他的动作又快又狠，欲望还没来得及在Eduardo体内慢慢累积就直接攀上顶峰，青年被吻得说不出话，惊喘和呻吟一并被阻隔，失控中一把按在键盘上，在屏幕上敲出一段毫无意义的乱码。

Sean瞄了屏幕一眼，继续吻他，爱抚他，趁着Eduardo意乱情迷，偷偷握住鼠标点了“发送”。

上帝保佑Dustin有足够的情商知道这串乱码是什么意思。

 

Eduardo很快射在他手里，Sean也适时地结束了他们的吻，他看着Eduardo失神的眼睛勾起嘴角，又在他唇边亲了亲，舔掉刚才接吻时未来得及吞咽的唾液。

“舒服吗，Edu？”他在青年眼前晃晃那只沾满粘稠精液的手，“轮到我了。”

他搂住Eduardo的腰，半拖半抱地支撑起对方无力的身体。卧室是一个不错的选择，黑胡桃色的木门一定和Eduardo的肤色很相称。

从客厅到卧室，两人的衣物散了一地。Sean将完全赤裸的Eduardo抵在门上，再次捧住他的脸吻上去。亲吻Eduardo的感觉如此之好，他永远不会觉得腻烦。

在巴西青年的皮肤和木门接触的那一刻，Sean敏锐地发觉Eduardo身体一颤。

“很凉吗？”他收回伸到对方口中的舌头，却没中断他们的吻，只是在浅啄的间隔中含糊地问道。

Eduardo摇摇头，弓起身子迎向Sean。

“没关系。”他勾住Sean的脖子，贪婪地追寻着Sean的唇舌。

卷发男人轻笑一声表示赞同，将一只手安插在青年臀部和冰凉的木门之间。

“也对，反正你很快会再次热起来的。”

 

臀肉被揉捏得泛红，不时被Sean掰开，用指尖刮擦敏感的穴口。Eduardo觉得痒，本能地夹紧臀部，却被Sean轻轻拍了一巴掌。

“别心急。”压低的声线低哑诱人，Eduardo呜咽一声，抱住Sean埋在他胸前的头。

他的乳尖被吮咬得红肿挺立，身体沁出的汗蹭在木门光滑的表面上。他已经不冷了，身后原本冰凉的木质表面也被他和Sean的体温焐得温热，但是Sean在他穴口漫不经心地碰触和戳弄简直让他发了疯，他的手指不断将更多热量和渴望送进Eduardo的身体里，却不肯仁慈地结束他的折磨。

“我想将我们的床单换成深色。”Sean贴在他耳边，吻他汗湿的头发，“你这么美，Edu。”

穴口早被揉得软了，Sean毫不费力地插进去一根手指，搅动潮湿的内部。

Eduardo颤抖着吐出一声呻吟，他的痒稍得缓解，可这还远远不够。

“你是个混蛋，Sean Parker。”他握住Sean勃起的阴茎，可能稍稍用力了一点，“把它插进来，否则就看我用手指让自己高潮，以后别想再碰我。”

Sean对Eduardo挑挑眉，捞起一条长腿环在腰上，他握着Eduardo的手，指引着他亲手将硬热的头部对准入口。

“遵命，国王陛下。”

他咬住Eduardo的肩膀，沉腰顶了进去。


	30. Chapter 30

身体被突然侵入的感觉并不太好，但Eduardo知晓在这之后能得到的快乐，所以只是咬住下唇，一手环在Sean的肩膀，另一只手则握住自己的阴茎，慢慢地上下套弄。

Sean舔了舔青年肩头被他咬出的牙印，见对方仰着头眉心蹙起，知道是他觉得不适，便放慢动作，阴茎抽出一点点就再次顶回去，头部在Eduardo肠道内敏感的位置上不停碾磨。前后双重刺激下，Eduardo再次勃起了。

他向后靠在门上，身体毫无保留地敞开，硬挺的性器抵在Sean的小腹上，随着他的动作留下一道道湿润淫靡的痕迹。汗水在他锁骨中间的凹陷处汇聚，又被Sean吻去，细密的亲吻沿着Eduardo优美的颈线向上蔓延，他寻到Eduardo微张的唇，笑着亲了上去。

修长的手指插进Sean的卷发里，Eduardo把Sean拉得更近一些，在接吻的间隙小声请求道：“快一点。”

他的后面已经足够湿了，裹住Sean的阴茎的穴口不满足地收缩，男人小幅度的温和撞击仅能稍微止痒，却无法浇灭他体内的火。

Sean挑起眉毛，掐住他环在自己腰上的大腿，撞击的动作骤然凶狠起来。

疾风骤雨一般的攻势中，Eduardo被顶得紧贴在门上，过于光滑的平面无法让他稳住身体，重心几乎都落在踩在地面的右脚以及Sean钉在他体内的阴茎上，他的脚趾蜷起，无处安放的手臂只能继续环着Sean的脖子。

Eduardo不喜欢这扇木门，即使表面已经因为他们的体温变得温热了，也只是一个坚硬的平面，而他想要一具温暖的身体。在Sean粗重的喘息声中，Eduardo用力抱紧他，整个人几乎都挂在对方身上，颠簸得如同风浪中一只小舟。

“想换一个姿势吗，Edu？”Sean似乎知道他在想什么，阴茎从他体内退出去，还没等Eduardo为中断的快感感到遗憾，他就被Sean引领着转过身，成了背对着Sean的姿势。

该是他履行诺言的时候了。

Eduardo强忍着羞耻感，上半身伏在门上，岔开双腿，努力翘起屁股。以Sean的角度看，从脖颈到臀部，一道美得惊心动魄的曲线。

这个姿势倒是比上一个轻松许多，但他没办法看到Sean的脸。Eduardo索性闭上眼睛，努力从杂乱的心跳声中辨认出属于Sean的声音。

亲吻落在他的肩上，经过脊背中间的凹陷，在腰窝上稍作停留，最后来到他翘起的臀上。刚才被Sean拍打过的臀瓣明显与另一侧颜色不同，白皙的臀肉上泛着薄薄的一层粉色，看起来更加可口了。

“啪”的一声，Sean又在那侧拍了一巴掌。

淡粉变成了薄红，而且，手感非常不错。

Eduardo惊叫一声，转过头狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

Sean仿佛在他眼中看到了自己今后睡沙发的悲惨场景。

他不敢再做小动作，乖乖地握着阴茎，在湿润的穴口碾磨了几下后，直接操进Eduardo体内深处。

这感觉棒透了。

他一边冲撞一边捏着Eduardo的臀肉亵玩，把它们揉成各种形状，玩够了之后又把它们掰开，想把自己挤进更深的地方。暴露出的后穴咬着他的阴茎，偶尔被他抽出的动作带出些粘稠的液体。

Sean在他们相连的位置摸了一把，包裹着他的肠道迅速把他的性器绞住，他低吼着，差点被绞得射出来。

Eduardo伏在门上，头埋进交叠的双臂中，除了被Sean用力操进来时发出的呻吟外没再发出任何声音。Sean怕他疼，沾着两人体液的手向下伸去，直到碰到青年硬挺的阴茎才放下心。他知道这是Eduardo的羞耻心在作祟，也许为了抑制那些呻吟，他还咬住了手指。

他摸索着将那根保守蹂躏的食指从Eduardo口中解救出来，换成自己的手指塞进对方嘴里。

“没关系，”他吻着Eduardo的后颈，“我想听。”

Eduardo猛烈地摇头，这个姿势已经足够羞耻了，他只要稍微低下头就能看到自己双腿间的阴茎在Sean的撞击下摇晃，更别提Sean的手此时还握着它，指腹不时按揉泌出液体的小孔。

他不能——

Sean适时地挺腰，阴茎狠狠地擦过他肠道内的敏感位置。Sean的手指分开他的两片唇抵在舌面上，他的声音便再也压不住，深深浅浅地从口中逸了出来。

“你的声音明明这么好听。”Sean把沾满唾液的两根手指从他嘴里抽出来，捏上左侧乳尖，将液体细细地涂在上面。Eduardo呼吸一滞，在Sean的手指绕着乳晕打转时，终于求救般的喊出了他的名字。

Sean加快了撞击的频率，Eduardo挺翘的两瓣臀被他撞得发红，绵软无力的身体勉强支撑着。

“我爱你，Edu，我爱你……”

他射在Eduardo身体里。

 

“我也爱你。”Eduardo疲惫地靠进他的怀里。

木门上的乳白色液体正缓缓滑落。


	31. Chapter 31

百万会员夜，Mark等人在加州狂欢，而Sean而Eduardo，他们在纽约疯狂地做爱。

Eduardo穿着睡袍趴在Sean的身上，手里拿着Sean写下的心愿清单，用笔划掉了“浴室里”这一项。湿漉漉的发梢下，颈侧一枚颜色艳丽的吻痕尤其鲜明。那是衬衫领子无法遮挡的地方。Sean看着颇为自得，手指抚了抚那枚吻痕，心里又开始蠢蠢欲动。

Eduardo的食指按住他的额头，挑起一根眉毛：“想都别想。”

经过刚才那一番折腾，他的腰还因为激烈的撞击而酸软着，后穴也略微钝痛，只是被所爱的人填满和爱慕的满足感还未褪去，足以让他忽略掉这些不适的感觉。

但Sean今晚别想再来上第三轮。

卖萌装可怜也没用。Eduardo无视Sean的狗狗眼，继续看他的愿望清单。

他发现自己完全低估了Sean Parker，aka 有过众多女友更约过无数炮的前花花公子，在做爱这方面能创新到什么地步。

蒙眼手铐也就算了，护士装是怎么回事？

Eduardo强自按捺下揍Sean一顿的冲动，并安抚自己说这才是第四条，后面还有七十多条呢，看完再揍也不迟。

厨房，奶油，红酒。

泳池。

……

在看到Facebook总部CEO办公室这一项时，Eduardo觉得不能再忍了。他换成跨坐的姿势骑在Sean的腰上，上身伏低，差一点点就和Sean的胸口贴在一起。

Sean被他的眼睛看得心神摇荡，甚至觉得这或许就是第三轮的邀请。谁知Eduardo伸手按在他的胯下，一字一顿地说：“Sean，我想了想，你这里还是切掉算了。”

Sean：……

他大概猜到这与他的愿望清单有关，赶快讨好地摸上Eduardo的腰，为他按揉酸痛的肌肉。

“我们可以一个一个来，慢慢尝试。”Sean觉得不能轻易放弃自己的权益。

他的男朋友危险地眯起眼睛。

“我不可能让你在我身上——”他指着清单上的第七条，“‘用奶油写下Sean Parker专属’！”

“你之前也不同意在门上……”Sean小声嘀咕。

Eduardo揪了一把他的卷毛。

Sean干脆耍起无赖，直接把人搂到怀里：“我们还有一辈子的时间去尝试呢。”

巴西青年沉默了一会儿。

“你说得对。”他不情不愿地承认，然后补上一句“但是别想把食物放到我身上。”

这可不一定。

Sean心满意足地吧唧一口亲上去。

 

 

2005年四月，Eduardo对Mark和Facebook提起诉讼。

他拒绝了Sean的陪同，穿上自己的定制西装，身影看上去和Sean初遇时所见的青年几乎完美重合。Sean替他系好领带，顺便在他脸颊上印下一个吻。

生活是一场闹剧，他失去了，也得到了。至少对Eduardo而言，他没有输到一败涂地。

坐在他对面的Mark依旧面无表情，看不出愧疚也看不出愤怒，他拥有一个名为Facebook的王国，似乎也并不在意其中一个人的缺席。

Eduardo深吸一口气，开始讲述他和Mark Zuckerberg之间的过往。他如何在最初投进一万五千美元，如何坚持用不同的方式获得融资，如何签下那份陷阱合同。

他不属于Mark这群人，也不属于他们所创造的世界。

好在他的世界里还有人在等他。

他没提到Sean Parker与他的关系，Mark也没有。Sean像是他们共享的一个秘密，在谈话中被轻描淡写地提起，一带而过，迅速淹没在牙尖齿利的攻击中。

在双方律师漫长的相互诘难的过程中，他们并没有真正交流过。但出人意料的是，Mark竟会在结束后将他堵在房间里。

“你不能和Sean在一起。”他的语速飞快，画满的涂鸦的本子被丢到一旁。

标准的Mark作风。

Eduardo皱起眉：“我想这与你无关。”

“不，你要明白，Sean绝不是你应该选择的那个人。”Mark双手环胸，他的神情既恼怒又不耐烦，就像Eduardo曾经习惯的那样，除了这还是第一次针对他所露出这一点。

奇怪的是，Eduardo甚至感受不到愤怒。他只是觉得累了，想回到Sean的身边，吃他做的并不太好吃的三明治。

“Mark，如果你是因为这场诉讼才说出这些，很抱歉，请让我离开。”

Mark如往常一样忽略了他的意见，自顾自地说下去。

“你知道我们第一次见面后，Sean和我私下里联络过吗？他对我说的第一句话就是‘如果你想甩掉那个天真又不中用的小家伙，我有一个好主意’。”

他们都明白“天真又不中用小家伙”说的是谁。

不知不觉间，Eduardo放在桌子上的双手握成了拳头。

他不必忍受这些。

“Mark，停下。”

Mark噤了声，他的脸上露出一个古怪的嘲讽一般的笑容。

“那份合同，就是他最早的创意之一。”他最后一句话的语速突然慢得令人发指。

 

而在另一边，Sean还在想要怎么安慰Eduardo。他的愿望清单放在那张不大的双人床上，两人仍在为细节争论不休。

他已经预定了之前和Eduardo提起的法国餐厅，只是还没想好吃完晚饭后该做些什么。

就在这时，他听到钥匙开门的声音。

他的Edu回来了。

可他看起来并不好。

Eduardo穿着贴身剪裁的深色西装站在他面前，领带结仍是他早上系的那个，稍微有些歪，但他们都没在意。他微微蹙着眉，整个人看上去如同一座不易攻陷的坚实堡垒。Sean知道，Eduardo不过是一只小心翼翼把壳合拢的蚌——他需要将坚硬的外表展示给别人看，只有这样，他遍体鳞伤的柔软内里才不会被发觉。

Sean本能地想去抱抱他。

Eduardo却退开了。

Sean茫然地看着他，试着再向前迈一步，被对方伸手制止。

Eduardo从没这样拒绝过他。

“Edu……？”他不确定地问道，某个积压已久的想法从心底里冒出来，缠得他透不过气。

不，千万别是他想的那样……

“Mark告诉我了。”那双鹿一样的眼睛悲伤地望着他，“合同……是你提出来的。”

不，听我解释……Sean机械地张开嘴，却惊恐地发现自己什么都说不出口。

因为这一切都是事实。他的确就是这场阴谋最初的倡导者。

他是Eduardo Saverin加害者。

巴西青年绕过他进到客厅里，头也不回地说：“我想离开一段时间。”

Sean想请求他的原谅，退出Facebook，把所有股权转给Eduardo，跪地求饶，怎么都好，他不能……不能失去他的Edu。

他还有把Eduardo留在身边的资格吗？

Sean几乎绝望了，费了很大力气才从喉咙里挤出几个字：“你要去哪儿？”

“我还没想好。”Eduardo的声音很平静，“也许是北欧吧，从冰岛开始，挪威，瑞典，芬兰，丹麦……我一直想去看看波罗的海。”

Sean垂着头，也不知听到他的话没有。

“然后是德国，法国，意大利，西班牙……最后是巴西，我已经很久没有回去了。”

这段路线听起来有些耳熟。

“你一个人会很累。”Sean轻声说。

Eduardo露出微笑：“说的没错，这是一段漫长的旅程。所以，要不要和我一起来？”

他听到了什么？

Sean不敢置信地抬起头，他的Edu就站在他面前不到一米的位置，只要伸出手就能碰到。

他的手颤抖着伸出去，立刻被Eduardo握住，两个人的手指暖融融地交缠在一起。

“还没想起来吗？”Eduardo笑着摇摇头，猜想Sean一定受到了不小的惊吓，“这是你在加州为我们规划的旅游路线。”

他无意中在抽屉里发现了那张纸，就夹在Sean给他的笔记本里，一起带到了纽约。

“可我……”Sean欲言又止。

Eduardo抱住他。

“没关系。”他贴在Sean的耳边，“看在你这么爱我的份上，我原谅你了。”

 

 

Eduardo走的那一天，只有Chris和Dustin来送他。

红发青年似乎在闹别扭，一直没有说话，稍微和Eduardo的视线相撞就一脸气闷地扭过头。

Eduardo想不出自己什么时候得罪他了。

Chris无奈地替Dustin解释：“之前他发邮件问你要不要去加州参加百万会员夜的聚会，你给他回复了……一堆乱码。”

说着，Chris的表情也纠结起来。

Eduardo立刻猜到了这是谁的杰作。

看来某人的愿望清单可以缩短一点了。

“他猜到我和Sean……？”他试探地问道。

Chris叹了口气：“他没那个情商，我也没打算告诉他，可他把你的邮件给Facebook里认识的朋友都发了一份，问他们这是不是他不认识的代码……”

Eduardo脸红了。

很好。他咬牙切齿地想。某人一个月内别想上他的床了。

Chris摆摆手，眉头也舒展了些，说：“我想，我该给你道个歉。”说着把闹别扭的Dustin也揪过来，郑重说道，“关于那份合同以及之后的诉讼……我们都没能陪在你身边。”

“没关系。”Eduardo笑道，“有人代劳了。”

Chris知道他说的是谁。

“你们看起来很好。”他松开Dustin，让这个还没长大的孩子到一边生闷气去了。“即使是在加州的时候。”

“我看到你们接吻。”Chris笑了笑，大概是想起了自己整天被闪瞎眼的时光，“我的意思是，我看到过很多次你们接吻，但那一次给我的印象太深刻了，我没办法忘掉。”

“那天天气不错，你和Sean坐在泳池边，刚好背对客厅这边，所以你们大概没发现我在偷看。”

虽然那时候他的内心是近乎崩溃的。

那确实是一番美好的景致。那么轻柔的吻，带着些小心翼翼的试探和未说出口的珍惜。他们或许不知道，但Chris在一旁看得真切。所以即使他本能地对Sean感到排斥，也没有故意制造出声音打断这个吻。

他明白，哪怕最轻微的声响都能毁坏这幅画面。

不过他还是讨厌Sean。看到Sean从对面走来并且还自然而然地搂住好友的腰，Chris收了脸上的笑容，板起脸。

Sean丝毫不介意，笑嘻嘻地和他打招呼。

Chris不想理他。这个男人对他而言是噩梦一样的存在。

 

“我们该登机了，Edu。”Sean面对Eduardo的语气堪称温柔。

被他揽在怀里的巴西青年笑着点点头，扭过头来叮嘱Chris：“照顾好他们。”他想了想，又加上一句，“告诉Dustin，我和Sean在一起很快乐。”

他听到后可不会觉得快乐。Chris苦笑。

Dustin此时却主动走过来了，表情惨兮兮的，活像一只被主人抛弃的小狗。

“Wardo，”他几乎要哭出来，“你还会回来吗？”

Eduardo揉揉他的头：“当然。”

“我们还是最好的朋友吗？”Dustin迫切地追问，“你是不是还在生我们的气？”

他看上去着实凄惨，Eduardo不忍心就这样将他抛在机场，只能由花上几分钟安慰他。直到广播开始播放未登机旅客的提醒，他才在Sean的催促中向Chris和Dustin道了别。

 

Chris搂着Dustin的肩膀，目送两人离去。

他希望Eduardo能幸福。

也希望他日后不会对所有叫Sean的人产生心理阴影。

 

 

（现实中Chris的爱人名字是Sean Eldridge）


End file.
